Sacrificio
by MikaShier
Summary: ¿Sirenas? Los seres mitológicos más hermosos que podrían existir. Eso pensaba Rin cuando era menor. Hijo de un cariñoso sultán, Rin Matsuoka pasó los primeros años de su vida rodeado de lujos y personas que le veneraban. Hasta que un viaje al mar lo cambió todo ¿Sirenas? El ser más terrorífico que alguna vez pudo existir. La curiosidad siempre sería la desventaja de la humanida
1. Prólogo

Advertencia: Contenido sexual explícito homosexual.

Another Universe, Free!

Los personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Ouji Kouji.

* * *

 ** **Prólogo****

* * *

Ardor. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento.

El sol, más brillante que nunca, pegaba de lleno contra el cristal, más no entrecerraría sus ojos. Podía escuchar claramente los gritos de las personas. Podía verlos mirarle con odio, entendía los insultos. Incluso le lanzaron algo que no supo identificar. Pero él no sabía por qué. Aunque se daba una idea.

Cuatro hombres armados sostenían su pecera, cuatro paredes de cristal translúcido y grueso con piso y techo del mismo material. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que él pudiese moverse, aunque no podía acostarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza conforme las personas comenzaban a hacerse más y más, tras entrar a grandes bardas custodiadas por más hombres armados. Un palacio.

Oh, no.

Las enormes puertas del palacio se abrieron. Un joven pelirrojo salió con paso firme, mirada fría. La multitud calló mientras este bajaba las escaleras. No, no era posible, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota? Demonios. Se lo merecía, claro que lo hacía. De haber sabido que Rin era un rey… De haberlo sabido…

─ ¿Quién será la mascota ahora? ─siseó el sultán con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, giró una tuerca, haciendo que el piso de la pecera cediera y el tritón cayera al piso─ Dejen que se seque. Luego llévenlo al suelo de mis aposentos.

─Tienes que regresarme al mar ─el sonido emitido por su boca crispó los nervios de aquellos que escucharon, haciéndolos taparse las orejas y quejarse. Rin, en cambio, lo miró con indiferencia.

─Dejen que se seque en la planicie, donde el sol quema más fuerte.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

 **Diez años atrás**

La luz del sol iluminaba por completo el desierto. Kilómetros y kilómetros de montañas de arena se extendían a lo largo del imperio Matsuoka, escondiendo el palacio y su ciudadela en el centro de Arelia, el desierto más grande que jamás existió, perdido para el mundo.

Tras muros de ladrillos de arcilla, se encontraban miles de personas. La ciudadela de Arelia era la más grande ciudad de ese desierto, y no había una razón más lógica del porqué el Sultán, Toraichi Matsuoka, residía ahí. Con veinticuatro años de edad, una esposa hermosa y un hijo alegre, el sultán gobernaba sus tierras con paz y justicia.

Sus ropas eran elegantes. Finas telas blancas que cubrían las partes adecuadas de su cuerpo sin asfixiarlo, adornadas con el oro más pulcro encontrado en Arelia y las joyas más bellas del desierto. Un gran turbante, cubierto de las mismas telas blancas y con adornos de oro también, descansaba en su cabeza.

Se encontraba sentado en su pedestal, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, y observaba con diversión a su hijo. Rin Matsuoka, con ocho años de edad, cabello rojo y ojos carmesí, corría de un lado a otro por el gran salón Real, donde llevaban a cabo la mayor parte de sus reuniones. Levantaba sus finas ropas rojas, cubiertas con una especie de capa negra con dorado y corría por la habitación, hablando consigo mismo. Se detenía en un lugar, echaba el turbante rojo -el único elemento de sus ropas que contenía oro- hacia atrás y volvía a correr.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haces, hijo? ─cuestionó el sultán luego de un rato. El pequeño corrió hacia donde él estaba y pegó las rodillas al piso.

─Papá, ¿existen las sirenas? ─Toraichi frunció el ceño.

─No, Rin... ¿Qué hacías?

─Pensé que, si existían las sirenas, debería haber una en uno de los oasis ─respondió volviendo la vista al piso, donde podía verse, a través del cristal reforzado, la escala a miniatura del desierto de Arelia. Rin seguía creyendo que demostraba el movimiento en la zona─. Hay cinco, el que está en el palacio no se ve, pero es el más grande. Tal vez ahí haya una sirena. Yo quiero...

─Pero eso no existe ─habló con sinceridad. Con una seña, Rin se acercó a su padre, quien lo sentó en su regazo─ ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? ─preguntó mientras le acomodaba el turbante─ Le pondremos una tirita a esto para que no se te caiga.

─Aiichirou Nitori. El ratón de biblioteca.

─No le llames así.

─Pero si tú le dices así... ─la mirada serena de su padre lo calló. Rin volvió la vista al piso y suspiró─ Sonaban a seres fantásticos. Una sirena es hermosa, encantadora, amable. Pero puede comerte si se siente amenazada y su canto es tan hermoso que… ─las campanas comenzaron a tocar, interrumpiendo así el ensueño del niño. Toraichi se levantó y tomó la mano de su hijo.

─ ¿Estás listo?

─ ¡Veré una sirena!

─Que no existen... En fin, vámonos. Tenemos asuntos que atender.

El imperio Matsuoka quedaría a manos de la esposa del sultán mientras éste y su hijo se marchaban hacia las costas. La hambruna había abundado en el año, obligándoles a armar un plan de sobrevivencia, llevándolos a la costa para conseguir comida para sus súbditos. Siete días atrás, un ejército y un grupo de obreros se dirigieron a la bahía, pues, tras enterarse de la escasez de alimento, el sultán los había enviado a preparar las cosas para la pesca. Y ahora salía a su encuentro, acompañado de su hijo y sus diez más fieles guerreros.

Rin, montado en un camello que estaba atado al camello de su padre, observaba con aburrimiento al viento arrancarle arena a las montañas. Lo único que valdría la pena -y el motivo por el cual había rogado ir también- yacía en el libro de cuentos que llevaba en el morral.

Una sirena.

El viaje duró tres días y tres noches. La mañana del cuarto día, el clima se notaba considerablemente distinto. Mucho más fresco. Rin se maravilló cuando llegaron al fin. Su fascinación se debía a las olas que golpeaban suavemente la costa, más aún a las cuatro embarcaciones medianas que flotaban cerca de la orilla.

El tiempo era oro, así que solo se necesitaron algunas indicaciones, asegurar a los camellos y abordar el bote para comenzar a navegar.

El pequeño heredero se sentó en la proa, para mirar al mar, mientras abría su libro y se emocionaba con las imágenes fantásticas sobre sirenas, desviando su vista al agua en busca de una.

Toraichi había sido un gran pescador años atrás. Tenía un don inigualable, podía localizar fácilmente las zonas de fácil pesca y definitivamente acabaría con el hambre por un tiempo. Fue por ello que, tras una hora, ya tenían pescado suficiente para una semana.

Se habían reunido en la proa de su bote -molestando al príncipe y obligándolo a alejarse- para celebrar, cuando un golpe pegó al costado del barco, sacudiéndolo. El capitán alzó la vista y gritó una orden. El mar estaba embraveciendo. Las olas se habían vuelto violentas sin razón aparente -no habían nubes de tormenta en el cielo-. Debían salir de ahí rápido. Refugiaron al sultán en el camarín, pero Rin estaba demasiado maravillado como para correr.

El mar furioso era bellísimo.

Corrió al barandal, sosteniéndose de él, sintiéndose hipnotizado por el azul puro perteneciente al mar. El agua tragó su libro.

─ ¡Rin! ─gritó Toraichi, bajo la cubierta, en el camerino. El niño pidió un poco más de tiempo─ ¡Rin, ven ahora!

─ ¡Alteza!

─ ¡Príncipe!

─ ¡Rin, cuidado!

Los ojos carmesí del niño brillaron con emoción. Apretó el tubo de metal con fuerza, sin importar que su ropa se hubiera mojado, y mantuvo el turbante en su cabeza con la otra mano. Sonrió ampliamente. La sonrisa le fue devuelta.

─ ¡Papá, es...!

Una sirena.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

El reino del mar era meramente encantador. El submundo acuático consistía en viejas ciudades tragadas por el océano, algunas tenían miles de años, otras solo centenares. Sus estructuras firmes eran perfectas para las especies acuáticas, quienes las usaban como cuevas. Casas, en caso de las sirenas y tritones.

La paz era absoluta en ese lugar, porque en ese lugar, Haruka era el rey. Se rumoraba que ese tritón, mitad delfín, había sido específicamente electo por el mismo Poseidón. Su actitud era fría, él era apático. Pero aún así, los súbditos le amaban. Su gobierno había acabado con los años de guerra de especies y, ahora, él reinaba en absoluta tranquilidad, aunque en ocasiones pedía ayuda al llamado Consejo Real, creado por él mismo, que era formado por un representante de cada especie bajo su mandato.

Ese día, su mirada parecía aburrida mientras observaba a su pueblo, pues hacía su recorrido diario. Cientos de sirenas y tritones nadaban de aquí a allá, saludándolo y haciendo reverencias al toparse con él. Era importante, mas no significaba que, a pesar de estar bien con ello, él lo hubiese querido así.

Había llegado a la cima cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de que dominaba el mar, aunque él se cansaba de explicarles que no era así. Dominaba los peces comunes y con ellos hacía suyo al mar, pero no más. No todavía.

─Es un buen lugar, ¿no? ─murmuró Makoto, uno de los integrantes del consejo Real, mitad orca. Estaba por contestar cuando sintió un disturbio. Alzó la vista y lo vio, kilómetros arriba, cuatro barcos. Sus peces estaban siendo cazados.

La furia lo invadió, y él no se molestaba con facilidad.

" _Estúpidos_ _humanos_ " se dijo a sí mismo mientras nadaba hacia la superficie y Makoto hacía tocar la alarma, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Haru no lo pensó dos veces. Esos humanos estaban pescando sobre su reino. A su reino. Merecían la muerte.

Se detuvo un metro bajo el barco del centro y apretó los puños. Los humanos eran una sencilla especie inferior. Creían que si el líder estaba al centro, estaría a salvo. Estúpidos. Con el objetivo en mira, Haru abrió los puños, el mar embraveció bajo sus órdenes, movido por cientos de peces. Los volcaría, los mataría a todos.

Pero entonces lo vio.

Una pequeña figura que se aferraba al borde del barco, observando al mar con unos ojos rubíes llenos de emoción. El pequeño humano se acomodó el sombrero y bajó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron. Él sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa que mostró sus afilados dientes. Haru devolvió el gesto.

Y lo decidió.

Esos estúpidos humanos podrían llevarse los peces que quisiesen, no los mataría. Perdonaba la vida de todos, a cambio de ese humano en miniatura.

Preguntar no hacía falta, podía escuchar sus ruegos, escucharles decir que no querían morir así. Dio el trato por cerrado. Una ola golpeó el barco donde el humano miniautra se encontraba. La pequeña figura fue tragada por el mar.

Haru frunció el ceño, escuchando el grito que el menor profería bajo el agua -sin entender en absoluto lo que decía- mientras pataleaba y se apretaba la garganta. Ah, claro. No respiraba agua. Tomó la muñeca del niño y nadó con rapidez lejos de los barcos, que comenzaban a estabilizarse. Se aseguró de que la mercancía siguiese gritando y su nado rápido continuó. Instantes después, lanzó al niño sobre una isla pequeña, kilómetros lejos de los barcos. El niño rojo se arqueó sobre su espalda, respirando bocanadas de aire mientras tosía. Minutos más tarde, se había calmado.

─ _Papá..._ ─Haru lo observaba, con el cuerpo bajo el agua desde la nariz hacia abajo. El niño intentaba ponerse en pie. Puso ambas manitas al rededor de su boca una vez que lo logró─ _¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!_ ─la voz le salía ronca, por el agua tragada, y gritar hacía que le doliese. Cayó de rodillas sobre la arena y continuó─ _¡Aquí estoy! ¡Papá! ¡Por favor, ven! ¡Papá! ¡No te vayas!_

Haru sacó la mitad del cuerpo y le comentó que dejase de gritar cosas sin sentido, mas el niño solo pudo escuchar un extraño chillido. Se tapó los oídos y se alejó del pelinegro, asustado.

─ _Papá... ¡Ayúdame! ¡Papá!_ ─Haru salpicó agua hacia su cara con la aleta, el niño comenzó a toser.

─Cállate, humano ─dijo. El pequeño rojo se echó a gritar con temor.

Ahora debía llevarlo a casa, vaya dilema. El niño chillaba sin control y no se atrevía a entrar al agua. La sirena daba mucho miedo. Haru nadó de vuelta a su reino, deprisa. Entró al salón de investigación Real, encontrándose con Rei, otro integrante del consejo, un mitad pez mariposa que solía pasar el tiempo realizando experimentos.

─Majestad ─musitó el chico con rapidez. Haru observó todos sus instrumentos─ ¿Qué hace aquí, Haruka-senpai?

─Quiero un contenedor de aire, Rei. Que mida dos metros por dos metros por dos metros, un cubo, ¿bien? Ponle uno de los filtros inútiles que habías creado.

─ ¿Los que separaban el oxígeno del hidrógeno?

─Lo que sea, hacía aire, ¿no? Pónselo. Que el contenedor no se quede nunca sin él. Y que sea firme. Que no entre agua pero yo pueda meter algo en él.

─Bien...Sí, puedo hacerlo. Modificaré el tejido y crearé una sustancia que lo atraviese sin alterarlo ─sonrió acomodándose los lentes mientras anotaba algo en un pergamino fabricado a base de algas y coral─. Si envía a Nagisa-kun, lo tendré listo en un par de minutos. Quizá una hora.

─Llévalo a mi habitación, junto a la pared de caracoles, cuando termines ─declaró antes de irse con un pequeño "gracias". Ordenó a Makoto que levantase el toque de queda por la próxima semana, hasta estar seguros de que los humanos se habían marchado y fue así como el castaño lo hizo.

Encontrar a Nagisa no fue difícil, el rubio solía pasarse el rato en la cocina, preparando dulces y engulléndolos él solo. Haru le ordenó irse con Rei y el rubio no le cuestionó nada, marchándose de inmediato. Ahora, el verdadero problema.

¿Cómo se mantenía a un humano?

Naturalmente, no debería ser difícil. El ser humano era solo uno más de los animales del mundo. El Rey Haruka los había visto antes. Comían aire. Mientras tuviera aire, estaría bien, ¿no?

─Majestad ─Haru detuvo su nado y volteó.

─Sousuke ─el nombrado pertenecía a la guardia real. Había llegado de imprevisto un día, ganándose la confianza de los mitad tiburón ballena y entrando así al consejo Real.

─He visto que ha espantado a los humanos ─comentó. Haru asintió─. Lo que no he visto es el barco caer, ni carne para los tiburones. Ya acechaban, los dejó marchar ─el rey esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Sousuke se asustó. El Rey nunca sonreía.

─Me han dado una linda mascota. Aunque es chillona. Ven.

Ambos tritones iniciaron la marcha hacia la superficie. Entonces Sousuke lo escuchó. Un niño lloraba a rienda suelta, hecho un ovillo en una pequeña isla de no más de tres metros cuadrados. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, deslizándose por su delgado cuello y perdiéndose entre sus ropas húmedas. Los ojos de Sousuke se ampliaron.

─Un humano rojo ─comentó Haru─. Hay que llevarlo a mis aposentos ─Sousuke, incrédulo, observó al pequeño niño, quien se había tapado los oídos y miraba a los tritones con temor.

─ _¡Papá!_ ─gritó. Un grito agudo y desgarrador.

─No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dice ─comentó encogiéndose de hombros─. Supongo que a todas las mascotas les toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a sus dueños.

─Pero... Un humano... ¿son mascotas? ─Haru agitó la aleta, algo inquieto.

─Los humanos toman a nuestros peces y los ponen en algo que llaman "pecera" ─masculló─. Toman a cualquier animal más pequeño, le ponen un collar y lo atan. Los he visto en las costas hacer eso, se creen superiores.

─La tierra es suya.

─El mar es nuestro. Ellos son animales también, Sousuke. Y yo he encontrado un humanito muy lindo, ¿no? ─el aludido asintió.

─Es rojo. Llamativo. Pero... ¿Y esas cosas que le cubren?

─Ropa. Su piel es delicada y deben cubrirla, supongo. Así como las serpientes cambian de piel de vez en cuando.

─Haru, ¿cómo sabes tanto?

─Te lo diré luego... ¿Crees que debemos despojarlo de ellas?

─No, es bastante llamativo así, muy bonito. Aunque no sé como dormirás con eso en tu habitación. Sus chillidos son muy molestos.

─Le molestan más los nuestros ─declaró Haru─. Observa ─sacó la mitad del cuerpo del agua, el niño retrocedió─. Acércate, humano.

 _─ ¡Cállate!_ ─chilló Rin, tapándose los oídos y levantándose, se alzó la ropa con una mano y comenzó a saltar, agitando el brazo libre─ _¡Papá, no te vayas! ¡Papá! ¡Regresa!_

─Ya es suficiente. Ojalá Rei tenga el estanque ya, si no, va a ahogarse.

─ ¡No puedes matarlo! ─gritó Sousuke. Haru sonrió en su mente.

─ ¿Alguna razón? ─Sí, sabía que ese tritón ocultaba algo.

─Sería una lástima, solo eso.

Haru gruñó, retrocediendo en el agua. Nadó velozmente de nuevo a la superficie y saltó sobre la isla. Pescó el brazo del niño y lo hundió en el mar.

Rin se llevó la mano libre a la garganta, apretándola. No tenía aire en los pulmones. La sirena lo arrastraba por el mar y él era incapaz de ver. Los ojos le ardían por el agua salada y los pulmones comenzaban a quemarle. Haru entró a sus aposentos y se detuvo.

No estaba el estanque.

El humano en miniatura pateaba a la nada mientras burbujas de aire salían por su boca. Haru lo soltó y fue a cerrar su puerta, con traba. No, no quería que muriera. Bien, él podía guardar aire en los pulmones, ¿verdad? Sí, había respirado allá arriba. Tomó el pequeño rostro del menor y estuvo por pegar sus labios a los contrarios cuando otra idea cruzó su mente. Lo soltó y se alejó un poco.

Comenzó a nadar lentamente a su alrededor, el humano pequeño tenía las piernas pegadas al piso y sus movimientos eran débiles ¿Por qué no flotaba? Haru alzó un brazo y volvió a darle la vuelta, aumentando la velocidad. Crearía un remolino, y en el centro se formaría una burbuja de aire... Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

─ ¡Tenemos el tanque de aire, Haru-chan! ─el aludido abrió la puerta con rapidez, observando a Nagisa y a Rei, quienes cargaban un cubo de cristal que apenas cabía por la puerta.

─Rápido. Hay que meter esa cosa ahí ─señaló al pelirrojo. Sus órdenes fueron obedecidas de inmediato, Rei bañó el cuerpo inmóvil del humano con una sustancia viscosa y procedió a meterlo por la parte blanda del tanque. El cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó sobre el cristal con un ruido seco, más no volvió a moverse.

─Haruka-senpai... No debió meterlo al agua de esa manera... Los humanos... Pudo haber muerto solo por la profundidad.

─Haru-chan, cálmate ─añadió Nagisa, viendo la aleta del Rey moverse inquietamente. Haru tomó el líquido que Rei había vertido en Rin y se cubrió de él. Entró al cubo.

El filtro le secó la aleta casi por completo y el líquido desapareció de su piel. Era asfixiante. Recorrió el pecho del niño con los dedos y pronto, el niño comenzó a toser el agua que había tragado.

─ ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, el pequeño parpadeó varias veces, respirando de forma irregular. Su ropa estaba seca, así que se limpió las lágrimas con ella.

 _─ ¿Papá?_

─No entiendo lo que dices.

─ _¿Qué es ese ruido?_ ─el menor se tapó los oídos, aún atontado. Sus ojos picaban y no podía ver bien. Además, le dolía la cabeza y la garganta. Haru lo miró con preocupación, escuchó a Rei murmurar algo, pero no prestó atención a lo que decía.

─ ¿Te sientes bien?

─ _Papá… ¿Dónde está mi papá?_ ─el niño volvió a llorar, recuperando la claridad en la vista, empujando a Haru en cuanto lo vio─ _¡¿Dónde estoy!? ¡¿Dónde está papá?!_ -el mayor se tapó los oídos. El llanto del niño era demasiado chillón.

─Maldita sea, Rei, sácame de aquí.

El aludido obedeció rápido, metiendo un frasco lleno de un líquido púrpura, el mismo que el Rey se untó en el cuerpo mientras Nagisa observaba con lástima al pequeño humano rojo que se hacía un ovillo en la esquina del estanque. Haru no se sentía mal por ello. Cuando por fin salió de ese contenedor, observó a su linda mascota. Estúpidos humanos.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

El viento caliente corría libremente por Arelia, arrancando arena a las dunas del desierto. El sol se alzaba en lo alto, iluminando la ciudadela y calentando todo aquello que sus rayos tocasen. El sultán se paseaba entre las hileras de plantas que eran protegidas con techos de manta, viendo hacia las mismas sin realmente prestarles la debida atención, recogiendo algunas cosas y echándolas en un botecito. Se encontraba en los jardines de su propiedad, exactamente en el área de cultivo donde, contenida entre bloques de arcilla, se hallaba tierra de algún bosque en los límites de Arelia. Y, aunque su mente debía fijarse en la economía y bienestar de su pueblo, sus pensamientos vagaban en otros asuntos, como el tritón que yacía inconsciente en el piso de su habitación.

No se podía negar que aquello le tentaba el corazón, pues el sultán sí podía ver la parte humana de aquél ser. Sin embargo, eso pasaba rápidamente al olvido cuando recordaba los años de oscuridad absoluta, viviendo en cuatro paredes, sin más, en el fondo del maldito océano. Se acarició el brazo, apretando los labios con fuerza y suspiró. Que duro era vivir.

La sangre comenzó a calentarse en sus venas y Rin pronto terminó molestándose ante el recuerdo de aquellos días en que lo único que experimentó fue terror fatal. Que estúpido. Sirenas amables, claro. Soltó el aire, intentando despejarse sin darse cuenta que su paso se había acelerado. Se tocó la parte trasera del cuello, aumentando así su ira.

Maldita sea.

Entró al palacio con determinación en aquellos ojos rabiosos, haciendo a un lado a sus sirvientes y caminando a paso firme. Abrió las puertas de su habitación de par en par y ordenó a los guardias desalojar el pasillo y las habitaciones cercanas antes de cerrar con pestillo. Caminó hacia los ventanales y los cubrió con las pesadas cortinas decorativas bajo la atenta mirada del tritón, que había despertado minutos atrás.

—Rin... Escúchame.

—Cállate, pez.

Siguió caminando de un lado a otro, aunque ya no hacía nada más que darle vueltas al botecito que llevaba en mano. Suspirando, se quitó el turbante y la vestimenta, dejándolas sobre la cama y quedándose únicamente en paños menores -que eran, en realidad, una especie de fondo para la túnica-. Se acercó a Haru y lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos, sentándolo contra la pared. Caminó nuevamente a un costado de su cama y sacó una copa de oro de uno de los cajones. Vertió el contenido del bote en ella y volvió al tritón, quien dejó escapar el aire con fastidio.

—Eres muy malo con las bromas —musitó observando el objeto. Rin se sentó frente a él y puso la copa entre los dos.

—Te dará gusto saber que no estoy bromeando. Come, pez estúpido.

—No voy a...

—Si no lo haces, podría dejarte en la planicie de la plaza para que te seques. Y mi pueblo te odia, sabes que no vas a simplemente morir.

Haru lo miró fijamente y después tragó en seco, removiendo la aleta. No tenía miedo a la muerte, podría decirse, incluso, que aquello sería lo mejor que podía pasarle. Pero, aun así, no quería morir. Le bastaba mirar aquellos rubíes iracundos en ojos de su opresor para darse cuenta. Se había metido en algo grueso y realmente sentía que el golpe le estaba siendo devuelto, lo merecía, aún si no lo justificaba. Observó la copa y se relamió los labios, intentando distraerse.

—Rin...

—Los humanos comemos aire —respondió, luego sonrió de lado—. Los peces comen gusanos.

Haru asintió, entendiendo el concepto y resignándose. Quizá Rin lo escucharía si... agitó la cola de nuevo, desesperado. Estiró el brazo y metió el dedo en la copa, dejando que un gusano -quizá era una larva- se subiese a él. El azabache observó el insecto contraerse y estirarse para avanzar a lo largo de su índice. Abrió la boca y lo acercó.

—Maldita sea —masculló Rin, levantándose al tiempo en que golpeaba la mano del contrario, provocando que el gusano cayese al piso. Sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando pateó la copa, derramando en el piso los insectos—. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo —susurró yéndose a la esquina de su habitación, haciéndose un ovillo mientras se jalaba el cabello con desesperación.

—Rin... —Haru hizo a un lado los insectos con la aleta y se echó hacia adelante, impulsándose con los brazos, intentando llegar al pelirrojo que lloraba con desesperación.

Pero él no lo entendía. Rin sabía que Haru no lo entendía, porque él siempre había hecho lo justo. Él había cuidado y mantenido al mar entero. Él no tenía el mismo sentido común que un humano y no había tenido la intención de lastimar. Se apegaba a la experiencia vivida, por eso... No. Rin no podía dejar de culparse por justificar a su secuestrador. Y lo odiaba. No quería atormentarse con eso, no quería perdonar, olvidar. Quería alimentarse del rencor y buscar venganza, porque su alma estaba hambrienta y vacía.

Él quería cobrar, pero no poseía las agallas.

Haru se cohibió antes de llegar al pelirrojo, quedándose en medio de la habitación con la mirada clavada en aquél chico. Bajó la vista al piso y apretó los labios. Sabía que el daño que había hecho en ese niño era irremediable. Si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás… Negó. No, no cambiaría lo sucedido.

Porque, si él no se lo hubiese llevado, Rin se habría ahogado en el mar, junto con toda la tropa.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

El mar se encontraba en calma, aunque los tritones y las sirenas nadaban con cautela, pues aún había alerta de humanos. Makoto revisaba con tranquilidad una libreta mientras, sentado en una roca, escuchaba las risas de los niños que nadaban a su alrededor.

Sabía que Haru, más que su rey, su mejor amigo, había capturado algo y por eso había dejado a los humanos huir. Se rumoreaba qué especie era su nueva mascota -aunque era algo seguro, pues nadie levantaba rumores en falso sobre el rey- y, ciertamente, la idea no le encantaba.

Los humanos eran seres lo suficientemente inteligentes como para unir madera y navegar en los mares. Ellos invadían todo, nunca se limitaban. Los tritones, en cambio, se cercaban en el agua y no podían salir de ella. Los humanos nadaban. Pero las sirenas no podían caminar.

Así que consideraba a aquellos seres como casi unos iguales. Y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría mamá humana al enterarse de que su hijo había desaparecido. Clavó sus ojos en Ren y Ran, ni siquiera podía ponerse en los zapatos de aquella pobre madre sin que el corazón se le estrujara y quisiese sollozar. Las crías debían ser intocables, de verdad.

Alzó la vista, viendo a lo lejos un barco. Seguro podía hacer que Haru entrase en razón, que pensara más allá y se diera cuenta de que los humanos eran más que animales. Podría hacer que soltase al crío en la superficie y éste fuese salvado por su gente. Aún podían arreglarlo.

Cargando esa determinación en mente, nadó con rapidez hacia el castillo y se metió al cuarto del Rey. No había rastros de Haru, seguramente había salido o algo parecido. Dejó la nota que había estado escribiendo y se acercó al contenedor. No le habían mentido, obviamente. El humano rojo estaba ahí, acostado en el piso con la respiración pesada y los ojos entreabiertos.

Makoto negó, intentando transmitirle sus pensamientos. Hacerse muerto solo empeoraría la situación, incluso podrían simplemente soltarlo en un arrecife. El niño se levantó y se acercó al cristal, relacionando la mirada en aquellos ojos verdes con la de su madre. Ojos llenos de bondad.

— _Por favor..._

Makoto apretó los labios y volvió a negar. No podía hacer más que intentar convencer a Haru. Pues, aun con la lástima que sentía hacia el humano, sus hermanos estaban primero. Y si Haru no lo entendía, Makoto no se arriesgaría a liberarlo. No podía tomarse el lujo, pues, si bien el rey era incapaz de levantar una mano en contra de alguien bajo su gobierno, sus locos seguidores se tomaban la libertad para acallar a aquél que le contradijese. Acarició el cristal y sonrió con tristeza. El niño pareció entender, porque puso la mano donde él y, a su pesar, asintió.

Sousuke salió de su escondite en cuanto Makoto se alejó de los aposentos del Rey. Nadó rápidamente, adentrándose, y cerró las puertas. Tomó la nota del mitad orca y la arrugó para después meterla en su pequeña mochila. Se giró hacia el pelirrojo, quien retrocedió un poco por pura inercia.

— _Escúchame bien, Rin_ —masculló, acercándose. El niño amplió los ojos.

— _Mi nombre..._

— _Voy a hacer lo posible para sacarte de aquí y regresarte a tu padre, ¿bien?_

— _¿De verdad? ¿De verdad lo harás?_ —pegó las manitas al cristal y sonrió levemente. Luego borró esa sonrisa— _¿Cómo puedes entenderme?_

— _Sólo confía en mí y pronto serás libre. Pero hay algo que siempre debes recordar_ —Sousuke se inclinó y rozó la nariz contra el cristal, a la altura del niño—. _No dejes de temerles, no todos son buenos, como yo._

Rin asintió varias veces y se aferró a sus ropas, observando al mitad tiburón ballena abandonar la habitación. Sonrió levemente y se dejó caer, permitiendo que algunas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Estaría a salvo, ese tritón lo ayudaría. Quizá no todas las sirenas eran malas.

Sousuke sonrió, sacando la nota de su mochila mientras nadaba hacia la región de los tiburones. Se permitió soltar una risilla mientras destruía el texto y lo dejaba perderse en el mar.

Ah, ese niñito. Claro que iba a salvarlo.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

Haru dejó salir el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, haciendo algunas burbujas que desaparecieron en dirección a la superficie. Se removió en su trono y observó a las personas frente a él. Se suponía que traían noticias nuevas, tales como las rebeliones en el sur, los asaltos en el reino mariposa y la esclavitud que vivían los _sin raza_ en el oeste, fuera de su reino. También le insinuaban una invasión con motivo de expandir su reino. Y Haru ya se lo había pensado, tomar tierras del reino vecino y liberar a los sin raza, pero la planeación llevaba tiempo. Además, sus soldados estaban acabando con la dichosa rebelión del sur. No los había enviado a todos, claro, pero… Bueno, en una guerra entre reinos, obviamente necesitaría a toda la caballería.

Sin comentarios al respecto, dio por finalizada la reunión. Sus informantes no pidieron explicaciones o soluciones, pues sabían que el rey lo resolvería en silencio. Daría órdenes directas que serían acatadas sin disturbios ni contradicciones. Así eran las cosas y funcionaba.

Salió del salón y nadó hacia su habitación, algo cansado de lidiar con los asuntos del reino, pues, cuando se mantenía a más de diez razas con tierras diferentes, había mucho de qué hablar.

Al entrar en sus aposentos, echó un vistazo a su mascota, quien se abrazaba las piernas y respiraba pesado. Haru frunció el ceño y se acercó, para poder observarlo de un mejor ángulo. Sonrió, le costaba admitirlo, pero le enternecía ver al humanito. El menor estaba dormido en la esquina del conenedor, con la mejilla sobre uno de sus brazos y el turbante mal acomodado. Haru quería acariciarle la cabeza.

Cerró su habitación con llave y sacó el bote con líquido púrpura de su cómoda junto con otro frasco de menor tamaño, donde echó un pequeño trapo de alga. Se cubrió con la sustancia y nadó sobre el contenedor, metiéndose de lleno y cayendo en un golpe seco contra el cristal. El humano balbuceó algo antes de dejarse caer al piso y utilizar sus propios brazos como almohada. Haru se recargó en el cristal y abrió el segundo frasco. Tal y como pensó, el agua no se había desvanecido al estar encerrada. Sacó el trapito y se humedeció la aleta con el mismo antes de acercarse al menor en silencio.

Le acarició la cabeza con cuidado y suavidad, sintiendo los suaves mechones pelirrojos bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sonrió, bajando la mano hasta cubrir la mejilla del humano con ella. Era tan suave… Algo que no había podido experimentar mientras lo atrapaba.

— _Mamá…_

El azabache retiró la mano al escucharlo. No entendía lo que significaba aquella palaba y realmente le importaba poco. Observó las paredes de cristal y ladeó la cabeza. En verdad… Rei se lucía con su trabajo siempre. El cristal era prácticamente invisible desde adentro. El niño debía sentir que flotaba en algo parecido a una burbuja cuadrada. Todo se veía a la perfección.

Volvió a sacar el trapo y se acercó al cristal. Le haría un favor a ese niñito y borraría las manchitas que habían dejado sus manos, así todo se vería mucho mejor. Suspiró en cuanto acabó y se giró nuevamente hacia el pelirrojo. Bueno, no le haría mal cambiarse aquellas telas. Sí, Haru le mandaría a traer unas nuevas, quizá viajaría al norte, donde las embarcaciones abundaban, y robaría un traje de marinerito. De seguro se vería encantador.

— ¿Cómo voy a llamarte, humano? —se cuestionó, regresando a lado del niño, que dormía profundamente -seguro estaba agotado de tanto lloriqueo- y lo alzó hasta sentarlo sobre su aleta y sostenerlo entre sus brazos. No se había equivocado, ese animalito era precioso. Le retiró el cabello del rostro y le acarició las cejas, ¿los humanos eran tan suaves?

— _Sed…_ —susurró. Haru alzó una ceja, ¿por qué hablaba dormido? Los brazos del menor le rodearon. Estaba acurrucándose.

—Je —musitó con gracia. Luego volvió a dejarlo en el piso y se cubrió del líquido morado. Debía marcharse antes de que despertara, porque sabía que volvería a gritar. Se impulsó con la aleta y saltó fuera del contenedor. Guardó las cosas y se sentó en su cama.

No podía dedicarle todo su tiempo a ese animalito, había más cosas que hacer. Y el asunto que más le atormentaba en el momento era difícil de resolver. Sacó su diario de notas y un libro más, abriéndolo en la posición en donde se encontraba su separador.

Había alguien cuya vida era simplemente un borrón para todos. Nadie sabía de qué tierras venía o qué había vivido antes, él simplemente había llegado herido y, tras meses viviendo en el reino de Nanase, se había ganado la confianza de toda su especie, por ello había entrado en el consejo, a pesar de que a Haru, la idea de considerarlo una mano derecha, no terminaba de agradarle. Suspiró y volvió al inicio del libro, para buscar por tercera vez.

Y es que seguía sin encontrar a Sousuke en el registro de los tritones.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

—La verdad es que he estado pensando bastante acerca de éste tema.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Haru sonrió de lado y agitó la aleta, observando a Rin pasearse de pared a pared en los aposentos del mismo, una sonrisa cínica plantada en su rostro. El azabache jaló las esposas que apresaban sus muñecas y volvió a agitar la aleta. Estar fuera del agua era lo más incómodo que había experimentado.

—Sí, pececito —masculló. Haru se cegó un momento por la luz del sol, reflejada en la hoja de la daga que Rin lanzaba y atrapaba en el aire después de que ésta girara algunas veces, en un movimiento frenético que seguramente planeaba atemorizar al tritón.

—Si tú me llamas pececito… ¿Cómo debería llamarte yo? ¿Putita? —Rin soltó un bufido mezclado con una risa. Luego lanzó la daga en su dirección. Haru apretó los labios y observó de reojo el arma clavada junto a su cabeza, en la pared.

—Vaya, que torpe de mi parte, he fallado.

—Rin, tienes que devolverme al océano.

— ¿No te parece una especie de _déjà_ _vu_? —Se sentó en una silla y se echó el turbante hacia atrás— Creo que yo te pedí algo parecido hace unos diez años.

—Esta no es la forma en que debes cobrar venganza, Rin.

—Ah... Entonces, supongo que debería viajar a tu dominio y tomar un niñito, el que me parezca más bonito ¿Lo encierro en una pecera después?

—Si crees que eso…

—La diferencia —cortó Rin, sacándose el turbante y quitándose la túnica—, Haru, es que yo no comparto ese pensamiento. Jamás haría algo…

—Rin, no es la solución.

— ¡Deja de intentar que entre en razón, estúpida sardina! —tomó otra daga de la mesita y la lanzó. Haru sintió una gota de sangre escurrir desde su antebrazo, allá donde la hoja le había rosado— ¡Vas a pagarme con la misma moneda, gusano de mar!

Y sin más, Rin abandonó la habitación. Haru sabía que iba a darse una ducha, eso hacía siempre que le veía. El pelirrojo ardía en furia y lo único que le bajaba el humo era un baño de agua fría. De alguna u otra forma, estaba agradecido de haberlo tomado a él y no a alguien más. Pues, aunque el chico quisiera ser cruel, tenía un límite. Después de cada sesión en donde Haru le intentaba convencer de devolverlo al mar y Rin le expresaba su odio, el joven sultán enviaba a sus sirvientes y Haru era soltado en una pecera que ocupaba un cuarto de parte de la habitación de Rin.

Supo que tenía esperanza desde el primer día en que llegó, cuando Rin lo envió a secarse en la planicie, donde el sol no se ocultaba tras nada y, durante doce horas, pegaba de lleno en el suelo. El pelinegro había escuchado a uno de los guardias Reales reírse y murmurar algo de pescado a la plancha, pero Rin lo había silenciado cuando, cargando un galón de agua, apareció en el lugar. Su mirada indiferente se clavó en la súplica de los ojos del tritón. El menor torció la boca y derramó el agua sobre su aleta, solo entonces Haru pudo dejar de sentir dolor.

Pero no podía continuar así, Rin tenía que devolverlo si no quería seguir sufriendo.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

—Entonces… ¿Estás seguro de que se alimenta con aire?

Nagisa nadaba alrededor del tanque de aire, donde el pequeño humano se hacía un ovillo, observándolo atemorizado. Haru se encogió de hombros desde su enorme cama, quitándole importancia al asunto. El joven tritón rió suavemente, pegando el dedo índice en el cristal y dándole leves toquecitos. El humano se tapó los oídos. No entendía por qué ese simple acto hacía tanto ruido.

—Si tuviese hambre, ya hubiese llorado. Eso hacen los animales terrestres, los he estudiado.

—Pero… ¿Un humano es un animal? Digo… Nosotros y los demás peces somos distintos. No comemos gusanos ni esas cosas, como hacen ellos.

—Los peces no comen gusanos por gusto. Ellos prefieren peces más pequeños o larvas y, además…

—Haru-chan, con todo el respeto que te mereces, no me interesa lo que ellos comen. Solo digo que quizá es diferente a los demás animales. Míralo... Esta cosita roja está pálida.

—No sabes cuál es su color natural, Nagisa. Quizá está mudando piel.

— ¡¿Cómo las serpientes?! ¡Eso es genial! ¡¿Puedo quedarme a verlo?! —pegó ambas manos al cristal y rozó su nariz con el mismo, Rin se agazapó contra la pared, con la respiración agitada.

—No, hay toque de queda. Ve a hacer tus labores antes de que apaguen las luces o a dormir. Es tarde y debo descansar.

—Pero… Está bien, Haru-chan. Vendré mañana a verlo.

—Ajá. Dile a Rei que venga, por favor.

— ¡A tus órdenes! ¡Buenas noches! —el rubio hizo un saludo militar antes de seguir nadando.

Haru se levantó y nadó hacia el contenedor. Los ojitos atemorizados del menor se clavaron en él, el mayor sabía que pedía auxilio. Quizá le rogaba al dios de los animales que le ayudase a salir. El tritón puso una mano en el cristal y pegó la punta de su nariz a él, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

—Sólo cálmate, humano. Eres mi mascota ahora y quizá no te guste, por el momento. Pero verás que no soy mal sujeto. De verdad voy a cuidarte.

— _Quiero ir a casa_ —susurró. Haru asintió.

—Aprenderé tu idioma y aprenderás el mío, hasta entonces... Deja de chillar.

Haru apagó la luz y nadó hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella. Rin vio la silueta del mismo, la curiosidad le ganaba a su miedo y se preguntó... ¿por qué había gravedad ahí? ¿No se suponía que lo vivo flotaba? El ratón de biblioteca se lo había dicho.

Recordó la sonrisa fría del tritón y sacudió la cabeza. No, Nitori ya le había mentido, no debía sorprenderse si lo hacía de nuevo.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, bajando rápidamente por sus mejillas. Tenía muchísimo miedo. La oscuridad nunca le había gustado y, además, el contenedor le permitía escuchar las corrientes de agua, creando un ambiente tétrico en la negrura absoluta. Ya no veía la silueta de nada. Era aterrador. Se sentía asfixiado y el contenedor olía mal. Rin se sentó en una esquina y se cubrió la nariz con la cola del turbante.

Estaba hambriento y.… quería... Se mordió el labio y, comenzando a sollozar, se levantó de su esquina y se dirigió a la contraria. Subió la túnica hasta su abdomen.

Cuan manchada quedaría la poca dignidad que le restaba, pero no podía hacer más. Se quitó la capita y la echó en esa esquina para regresar a la contraria y tirarse en el piso. Tomó el pequeño dije que colgaba en el brazalete de su tobillo.

Ojalá solo fuese una pesadilla.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

Haru sacudió la aleta hasta deshacerse de la manta de algas que le cubría. Se estiró perezosamente y bostezó. Había descansado muy bien, a decir verdad. Nadó hacia la cómoda de su habitación y sacó su pequeña corona. El pueblo simplemente quería que la usara, no era por ser presumido o lo que se le pareciera. Ese objeto era solo un distintivo. Eso se repetía Haru cada mañana, intentando convencerse de que no lucía ridículo.

Se acercó al contenedor y golpeó suavemente el cristal. El niño rojo despertó de inmediato, abriendo los ojos con miedo y pegándose a la pared por, lo que Haru supuso que era, instinto. Frunció el ceño levemente, observando el contenedor, y nadó fuera de la habitación.

Estaba por salir de su hogar cuando se topó con Rei, quien se inclinó levemente en una reverencia mientras saludaba. Le iba perfecto, pues era justo a quien buscaba.

—Nagisa-kun me comunicó que quería verme a primera hora en la mañana —comentó. Haru asintió.

— ¿Puedes revisar a mi mascota? Creo que está enferma —Rei se acomodó los lentes y miró la puerta cerrada del cuarto del rey.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Rei, si lo supiera, no pediría tu ayuda —el peli azul sonrió, avergonzado. Haru puso una mano en su hombro, intentando que dejase de sentirse así—. Iré a la biblioteca por algunos libros, no tardaré.

El menor observó a su gobernante nadar lo restante del pasillo y salir al jardín exterior. Suspiró con fuerza y nadó hacia los aposentos del Rey. Haruka era la persona de su admiración. Él nunca atentaba contra los tritones y siempre que podía hacer algo, lo hacía y ya, sin necesidad de enviar a sus sirvientes. Rei casi estaba seguro de que no tenía lacayo alguno.

El niño lo observó atentamente nada más entrar a la habitación. Rei frunció el ceño, observando la "casita" del humano. Tenía una idea de lo que le sucedía. Sacó una libreta y una especie de pluma de tinta de pulpo y comenzó a escribir.

Los humanos eran, ciertamente, criaturas extrañas. Lo sabía porque los naufragios contenían mucha información. Rei sabía que había muchos tipos de bestias en la superficie, los humanos escribían sobre dioses a los cuales venerar y monstruos a los cuales temer.

Pero, a pesar de leer arduamente de seres fantásticos, la criatura que más le llamaba la atención era el mismo humano. Tenían una forma de pensar similar a la de los tritones, pero eran mucho más irracionales y la mayor parte del tiempo, metían la pata y con ello comenzaban a acabar con el mundo. Bajo el mar, no había contaminación en exceso, Haru se encargaba de ello con eficacia. En la superficie... Bueno, no quería ni pensarlo.

El rey llegó minutos después, seguido de un par de chicos que cargaban una pila de libros cada uno, Rei los identificó como bibliotecarios. Dejaron las tres pilas sobre la cama y Haru agradeció antes de despacharlos, diciéndoles que podían pasar a su bufet personal y comer lo que quisiesen. El joven mitad delfín tomó uno de los libros y lo abrió, sentándose en la esquina de su cama, que era en realidad una concha bastante grande, para leer.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó. Rei le dio una vuelta más al contenedor y carraspeó. El niño los observaba, el peli azul se preguntaba cuanto terror podría soportar ese humanito. También tenía curiosidad de por qué temblaba.

—No tiene nada. Eso que está cubierto en una esquina son desechos. Heces, más bien.

— ¿Heces? Pero... Eso es imposible, Rei. Debe estar enfermo o algo así. No hay forma de que pueda desechar esa cantidad si solo come aire, él es como un organismo autosatisfacente —el aludido mostró una mueca de sorpresa, seguida por la preocupación.

—El niño lleva dos días aquí, ¿no le ha alimentado?

—Te digo que come aire.

— ¡No! Los humanos son como nosotros, Haruka-senpai. Es la parte humana de nuestro organismo la que nos hace comer peces y carne, no larvas, gusanos o bacterias. Además, un humano, a diferencia de cualquier criatura, incluyéndonos, necesita cuidados especiales. Debe beber agua, ellos no la respiran, pero la necesitan. Además... Bueno, necesita más espacio que... esto.

—Si tuviera hambre, me lo hubiera dicho.

—Supongo que el problema de comunicación es causa de consecuencias fatídicas —comentó el ojimorado, tallando su barbilla en una expresión pensativa—. Quizá lo puedo hacer entender nuestro idioma. Conozco un hechizo muy bueno y prácticamente permanente —Haru alzó una ceja.

— ¿Prácticamente?

—Sí, puede durar cinco vidas, pero no hay evidencia de que llegue a la sexta...

—Vale, hazlo. Mientras tanto, iré a buscar algo en donde poner agua.

—Bien, reuniré las cosas y lo veré cuando esté listo. Le recomiendo limpiar su jaula, el pobre se está poniendo verde.

— ¿Sí? Yo sigo viéndolo... ¿blanco? —Rei sonrió.

—Es un decir, Haruka-senpai. Veré si puedo construirle algo más grande.

—Debería comprarle un juguete, ¿no crees? Quizá una concha luminosa, como a los peces gato. O un erizo sin las púas...

—O puede mandar a alguien al barco de la zona este, debe haber algo para humanos ahí. No creo que darle un erizo sea... adecuado.

—Vale, entonces encárgate del hechizo y yo haré lo demás. Gracias, Rei.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

Haru emprendió el viaje hasta el naufragio más cercano, cargando una mochila de algún tipo de tela indestructible que Rei le había obsequiado.

Conforme se alejaba de su hogar, el mar comenzaba a tornarse oscuro. Haru sabía que era peligroso, más siendo el rey, pues los rebeldes y exiliados habitaban la zona, seguramente en espera de poder atacar sus tierras. La guardia real le acompañaba por seguridad, en caso de que la situación lo ameritase.

Haru entró a la embarcación y vagó por ella de punta a punta, echando a la mochila aquellas cosas que posiblemente podrían entretener al humano. Salió rápidamente del lugar, el miedo no era una emoción que pudiese apoderarse de él, pero era precavido y no tentaba a su suerte. Regresó al reino.

Para entonces, Rei ya estaba frente al contenedor de aire, con un libro en manos y una pluma tras la oreja. El humano rojo lo observaba atentamente, pero aun así seguía temblando. Haru se preguntaba hasta cuando le duraría ese terror o si, en realidad, el niño fingía. Seguramente era lo segundo, nadie podía temblar tanto por instinto.

—Ahora, si me entiendes, alza la mano derecha —pidió el ojiazul, acomodándose las gafas—. Anda, humano.

—Rei, no le hables así a mi mascota —pidió Haru, entrando a su habitación y dejando el bolso en la cama. Tomó un libro y lo abrió.

—Majestad, lo que...

—Dime Haru, ya te lo he dicho.

—Haruka-senpai, sucede que preparé el brebaje y el humano lo tomó de inmediato, pero solo se ha quedado ahí, pasmado y viéndome con sus ojitos abiertos y con ese líquido escurriendo en su cara.

—Los humanos lloran, ¿qué esperabas?

—Bueno, definitivamente esperaba cooperación. Estas bestias nunca han tenido la oportunidad de tratar con seres superiores, como nosotros. Y él no está...

—Es una cría, Rei. Además, dudo que tenga la capacidad para pensárselo a fondo. Y creí que te agradaban los humanos.

—Eso fue antes de encontrar la historia humana esta misma mañana, mientras buscaba el libro de hechizos. Es algo que escribió un tal Sasabe y habla sobre el terrible comportamiento de los humanos, su deseo de poder y libertinaje desenfrenado. Como matan en nombre de algo que dicen amar y como sacrifican a los suyos en un intento de entender algo que es nuevo para ellos. Eso no lo hace una mente racional, como pensé que tenían. Eso lo hace una bestia.

—Bestia o no, trata bien a mi mascota —Haru pasó de página y suspiró—. Según lo que yo he leído, los humanitos son inocentes. Los adultos son los corrompidos. Y no dejaré que corrompas a mi humanito antes de tiempo.

—Está bien. Pero tome en cuenta...

—Tú toma en cuenta que este humano es diferente a los demás —señaló el libro que observaba desde hacía un rato, Rei clavó la mirada en la bonita sirena dibujada en la portada—. Esto lo llevaba consigo antes de que se lo arrebatara el agua. Dime, ¿crees que un humano corrompido se creería esta mierda? Él me sonrió porque pensó que era la sirena de su cuento. Alguien que cree que los cuentos pueden ser reales, no conoce la crueldad de la humanidad.

—Puede que ese libro sea una investigación sobre nuestra especie —debatió Rei, acomodándose los lentes—. No está en nuestra lengua y tampoco en la lengua antigua, como los libros humanos que tenemos.

—Para tu suerte y la mía, sé más de costumbres humanas.

—Sin embargo, desconocía que los humanos se alimentaban de más que solo aire.

—"La sirenita y los siete mares" no me parece el título de una investigación decente —argumentó, abrió el libro a la mitad y señaló el pequeño párrafo que acompañaba al dibujo de la página—. Su canto mágico podía curar enfermedades. Parece más un sueño que la realidad. Él es inocente. Así que... No trates mal a mi mascota y no vuelvas a debatirme respecto a él.

—Lo lamento, Haruka-senpai.

—Bien.

—Pero... Si está escrito en la lengua de éste humano, ¿cómo es que no comprende lo que él dice?

—Jamás dije que podía leer el libro. Solo sé que eso es lo que dice. No puedo explicarlo, solo lo sé.

—Entonces, su defensa se basa en una suposición —Haru asintió.

—En una suposición que tú no vas a debatir. Además, tiene ilustraciones. Pero, incluso si este humano fuese malo, no importaría, solo míralo, está imposibilitado. Abre tu mente y piensa más, Rei. Se supone que eres un científico.

El muchacho asintió en silencio y se giró a ver al niño, que se había acercado discretamente hasta el cristal. Tenía ambas manos pegadas a la pared y observaba directamente el libro de cuentos. Haru lo alzó, acercándose.

—Es tuyo, ¿no? —el miedo regresó a los ojos del menor, haciéndolo retroceder. Murmuró algo, pero Haru no comprendió.

—Él no sabe hablar nuestro idioma, solo lo entiende, como un pez. O, en caso de los humanos, un gato o un perro.

—No tiene sentido, Rei. Si me entiende, solo debe imitarme o algo así.

—No realmente. El hechizo es como un traductor. Además, usted mismo dijo que era solo un humano pequeño y... Bueno, si se creyó ese cuento es bastante... —Haru lo cortó con una mirada seria.

—Entonces, lo entiende y a la vez no.

—Lo escucha, la información entra a su cabeza y lo procesa en su idioma.

—Vale. De cualquier forma... —se giró hacia el niño, quien se sobresaltó ante aquellos ojos azules. Quizá, si la situación no fuese esa, esa mirada le hubiese gustado— Humano, si entiendes lo que estoy diciendo...

" _Asiente_ ", iba a decir, pero el más chico llevaba horas temblando, así que posiblemente no se apreciaría bien la acción -sumándole que las paredes estaban algo empañadas-. Haru se acercó al contenedor y se inclinó hacia adelante, casi a la altura del niño, quien balbuceó un par de cosas.

—Si entiendes lo que digo, toca el cristal —los ojos del menor se desviaron hacia el suelo, mientras comenzaba a agazaparse—. O te suelto en las profundidades del mar, tú decide que pasa primero —Rei apretó un poco los labios, sintiendo algo de pena. El pelirrojo se movió lentamente hacia adelante y tocó el cristal con un dedo.

No iba a morir todavía, debía regresar con su padre.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

El salón del trono del reino de Arelia se encontraba repleto de pueblerinos, guardias y consejeros. Rin los miraba por encima a todos, mientras escuchaba el bullicio formado por la gente que, apasionada, intentaba darle una idea a su sultán de qué hacer con la sirena.

 _"Pero no es una sirena"_ , pensó Rin, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

La imagen de un delfín cruzó por su mente, haciéndolo sonreír con diversión. Nitori lo observó, algo preocupado. Sabía que su joven amo solía perderse en su propio mundo, y, ¿cómo no? Lo que había vivido no se lo deseaba a nadie, no tanto por lo del mar, si no por lo que aconteció cuando emergió del mismo. Rin le golpeó el costado del brazo con el dorso de la mano, el peli plateado comprendió de inmediato y alzó la voz.

— ¡Silencio! —pidió. El sultán le agradeció con la mirada y adoptó una posición más serena.

— ¿Cómo van los cultivos?

—Majestad, ese no ha sido el motivo por el cuál le convocamos. El pueblo está preocupado por su salud y quiere que…

—Hay asuntos más importantes que un simple pez, ¿no? —El consejero calló, asintiendo. Un hombre, algo sucio debido al trabajo ejercido, carraspeó.

—Los cultivos están agotándose de nuevo. Es difícil mantener la cosecha en el desierto y hace más de un año que no llueve en las tierras de Arelia.

—Bien, reduzcan los suministros que dan a cada persona.

— ¿Otra vez? —musitó una mujer, con un niño cargado en brazos— Es la quinta vez que pasamos hambre en este año.

—Y habrá más si no obedecen. Morirán de hambre.

—Su padre, que descanse en paz, no nos habría hecho esto.

—Sí, él habría mandado al ejercito hacia las costas para… —Rin apretó los puños, levantándose.

—Si tanto sabes, ¿por qué no me dices a qué ejercito enviaré?

El silencio se plantó en cada rincón de la habitación. No era algo que desconocían, pero era humano querer culpar al líder. Desde hacía meses, el ejército se había marchado a contener la invasión del norte. Y aún no había vuelto. No había nadie a quien enviasen al mar mientras estuviesen en guerra, y eso era algo que sus súbditos no querían terminar de comprender.

No se sabe si fue acto del destino o coincidencia pura, pero las puertas se abrieron en ese instante. Un soldado entró, cojeando. Tenía golpes en las mejillas y los brazos, además de que la mugre parecía ser uno con él. Rin ordenó a Nitori desalojar el salón, mientras se daba la vuelta y se adentraba al pasadizo tras el trono, en dirección a las demás habitaciones, dada así por concluida la sesión. El hombre le siguió en silencio, aunque fue interceptado por una mucama, quien le obligó a darse un baño.

Haru daba vueltas en su pecera, observando con atención cada punto de la habitación de su opresor. Era extraño, pero carecía de temor y no entendía por qué. Se aferró a la orilla cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse y observó a Rin desde ahí. El pelirrojo suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Haru podía ver la tristeza en toda esa existencia, pero no podía hacer nada.

—Rin…

—Si no quieres que te lance por la ventana, sardina, no hables.

La "sardina" suspiró, dejándose hundir y quedándose cerca del cristal para observar a quien una vez había osado en llamar mascota. Se sentó en una piedra que los sirvientes de Rin le habían puesto y dejó el aire escapar de sus pulmones, en forma de burbujas. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse minutos después. Haru sintió sus escamas erizarse. Pegó las manos al cristal y le dirigió una mirada de odio al intruso. Habló, pero no fue escuchado.

— ¡Estás bien! —Rin saltó a brazos del grandulón, perdiendo la postura digna de un rey— Sousuke, estaba tan preocupado… —El aludido le abrazó por la cintura y correspondió la mirada de Haru mientras le acariciaba la espalda al pelirrojo.

—Estoy bien, volví para comunicarte las buenas nuevas —Rin sonrió, pasando los brazos por el cuello del mayor.

— ¿Ganamos?

—Ganamos, pero el ejército debe quedarse una semana más, hay interrogaciones todavía y debemos…

—Ah… Qué alivio —musitó Rin, soltándose del agarre de Sousuke. Haru agitó la aleta, ¿por qué el sultán era tan idiota? La respuesta era simple y la causa era él mismo. Era su culpa que Rin no hubiera crecido correctamente, con la educación debida y el sentido común—. Esto es tan pesado… No tienes idea…

—Ser rey no es un trabajo fácil, pregúntale a tu pececito —Rin rió.

—Bueno, hace apenas un año y medio que subí al trono, supongo que me acostumbraré —se detuvo frente al ventanal y se masajeó el cuello. Haru lo observó, extrañado tras las palabras. Hacía más de dos años que había liberado a Rin. Siendo el heredero… ¿Por qué no había subido al trono de inmediato? —. Mi padre lo hacía, ¿por qué yo no?

—Tu padre fue preparado para esto toda su vida, tú partiste antes de incluso saber qué diferenciaba a la realeza de la plebeyez.

—Pero me salvaste… —La mirada del menor brilló, Sousuke volvió a tomarlo por la cintura.

—No a tiempo…

—El punto es que lo hiciste, y no sé cómo podré agradecerte eso. No hay palabras suficientes… Haría lo que fuese para demostrarte mi gratitud.

Palabras equivocadas. Haru lo sabía, Sousuke lo sabía. Si Rin decía eso, era porque estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de pagar su deuda, porque, aún si no había pasado más de ocho años con sus padres, había sido lo suficiente como para aprender que las deudas no eran buenas. Sousuke le sonrió a Haru, haciéndolo gruñir. Maldijo su imposibilidad de salir de ese estanque, a pesar de que estaba abierto. El ojician le besó el cuello a Rin, sorprendiéndolo.

Se había equivocado. Los humanos eran superiores a los tritones. Los tritones jamás engañarían de la manera en que Sousuke lo estaba haciendo.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

Haru tardó dos días lavando los juguetes mohosos que había conseguido para su mascota, pero por fin los había dejado impecables. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a su habitación después de días sin pasearse por ahí -también había estado muy ocupado con los asuntos del reino y había tenido que visitar la región de las orcas-, su mascota apenas parpadeaba.

El humano estaba echado en el piso, respirando pesadamente. Sus labios parecían rotos y estaban algo morados. Haru soltó los juguetes y, sin pensárselo, comenzó a hojear los libros que aún estaban en su cama. Agua, Rei había dicho que necesitaban agua. Y Haru le había dado agua, le había puesto una cubeta y… Una página del libro le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón.

¡¿Agua dulce?! ¿Por qué tan delicado?

Observó el bote de agua que le había puesto. Estaba casi intacto. Haru no pudo evitar imaginarse al humanito tomarla y escupirla antes de arrastrar su pobre cuerpecito lejos de esa aberración que era agua salada.

¡Comida!

Eso sí lo había olvidado. No le había puesto algo de comer, Rei había mencionado que ellos también comían. Nadó rápidamente hacia la cocina y, tras tomar un par de copas -que mantenían como adorno- y algunos salmones, volvió a su habitación. Guardó las cosas en su mochila y tomó un bote lleno de agua salada. Se bañó en el líquido morado y, sin más, se metió en el contenedor.

— ¿Humano? —el niño intentó apartarse, pero apenas podía moverse. Se sentía tan… exhausto— Come…

— _¿Comer? —_ aquello pareció encender al pequeño, porque, armándose de fuerza, se sentó. Haru le puso un pescado en el regazo. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño— _Está crudo_ —murmuró. Haru ladeó la cabeza. El menor señaló el pez con la manita—. _Crudo._

— _Crudo._

— _Sí, está crudo, me voy a enfermar y luego voy a morir._

—Mira, no sé lo que _crudo_ significa. Solo come, voy a intentar quitarle la sal al agua.

— _¡Pero está crudo!_

Haru lo ignoró y vertió agua sobre una de las copas, poniendo una vacía a su lado. Nunca lo había hecho y quizá debía haberse asegurado de cerrar la puerta con pestillo, pero debía intentar antes de que alguien entrara. El niño luchó con su asco y dio una mordida al pescado. Se esforzó para no devolverlo y continuó mordisqueándolo. Haru puso la mano sobre una de las copas y comenzó a cerrar el puño lentamente. El agua del recipiente tembló. El líquido comenzó a flotar ante los ojos llorosos del pequeño, quien observó atentamente, aterrorizado por completo.

— ¡Ya está! Agua dulce. Prueba —Haru le dio la copa al menor, quien, tras unos segundos, la tomó y bebió con desesperación.

Haru se dedicó a limpiar más agua y dejársela en un bote en una esquina mientras en la otra le ponía una cubeta vieja para los desechos. Rin comía pescado crudo mientras el tritón entraba y salía del contenedor, colocando más y más cosas. Al pelirrojo le recordó al cuarto en donde su ratón de biblioteca vivía antes de ser encontrado por él -pues aquél día, Rin estaba jugando en los bordes de la ciudadela y le había visto-, y fue salvado por los guardias de su padre.

—Escucha, ¿ves esto? —Haru agitó una pequeña esfera que parecía hecha de cristal. Esta se iluminó casi de inmediato— Para que leas. Te pondré unos cuentos por aquí —murmuró, arrastrándose a una de las paredes, donde había colocado una concha de cincuenta centímetros de largo y ancho—. Y también unos juguetes. Esa almeja de allá está llena de peces, camarones y algunos calamares, puedes comerlos. Y en esa esquina hay agua dulce, En la otra, la cubeta es para tus desechos y te coloqué algunas mantas por aquí, por si no te gusta dormir directo en el piso.

Rin gateó hasta las mantas y se cubrió con ellas rápidamente, suspirando con alivio. La temperatura del mar había congelado las paredes y estaba seguro que pronto moriría de frío, más por el hecho de que él había vivido en una zona mil veces más caliente que ese lugar. Haru se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, Rin no se quitó simplemente por miedo.

No importaba cuantos regalos y favores le hiciesen. Un secuestrador seguiría siendo un secuestrador. Un monstruo, nunca dejaba de ser un monstruo.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

Los días pasaron con más tranquilidad, Haru ahora sabía cómo cuidar a un humano, al menos como hacer que no muriese. Aunque… Bueno, el niño ahora se escondía bajo las mantas en cuanto él o alguien entraba a la habitación. Además, Haru le había espiado. Una bola que rebotaba era lo que ese pequeño había escogido para entretenerse. Se pasaba todo el día golpeando el cristal con esa cosa, el tritón estaba seguro de que intentaba dar al mismo punto, pero solo lo lograba una de cada diez veces.

Sin embargo, Haru no era tonto. Sabía que su humanito estaba demasiado triste. Lo escuchaba sollozar por las noches y, al despertar, lo veía acurrucado, abrazando su libro de cuentos y con los ojitos hinchados. Fue por eso que decidió que mantener un humano quizá no era cosa de tritones.

Ese día, nadó fuera de su castillo y se dirigió a la casa de uno de sus consejeros. Sousuke elevó ambas cejas antes de dejarlo pasar. Vivía solo y eso era bueno para Haru, pues quería pedirle ayuda.

—Quiero soltar al humano, pero no sé dónde está su familia. Ayúdame a encontrarla, eres miembro de la guardia, habrás visto a donde se fueron —Sousuke se atragantó con el pescado que comía y tosió un poco.

— ¿Liberarlo? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —La vena insegura de Haru se hinchó. Aquello apestaba.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lleva más de siete días bajo el mar, Haru. Un humano estaría muerto, aún si se quedó varado en esa isla. No hay forma en que pudiese sobrevivir…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —atacó. Sousuke rotó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué más se ahogarían esas bestias? El punto es que, si lo liberas ahora, solo hay dos opciones.

— ¿Cuáles? —Sousuke se sentó en su sofá y alzó un dedo.

—Primera, el niño se los cuenta todo. Ellos deciden creerle y se inicia una pelea que acabaría con la extinción de los humanos. Segundo, ellos creen que es un monstruo y lo asesinan. Si él vuelve cuando ya debería estar muerto, ellos van a quemarlo, es lo que los humanos hacen con las cosas que no entienden.

Haru recordó las palabras de Rei, habían sido muy parecidas. Suspiró y asintió.

—Morirá si lo suelto.

—Sí. No puedes liberarlo.

La sonrisa que invadió el rostro de Sousuke en cuanto el rey partió de su hogar, fue aterradora. Cínica. Dejó el pescado en la mesa y se limpió los labios. Asqueroso. Eso era lo que describía a los humanos. Y a los peces.

La clave de su plan estaba ahí, bajo el mar, acurrucada entre colchas mientras se atormentaba con lo que una mascota fuera de su hábitat significaba. Su justicia, su legado. Sousuke limpiaría el mundo del mar, gobernando desde la tierra. Esa era su profecía.

Miró hacia donde se suponía que el cielo estaba y soltó aire, que escapó en forma de burbujas hacia la superficie. La función apenas comenzaba.

Humanos y tritones.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?_


	5. Capítulo 4

N/A: Primero que nada, perdón por la ausencia. No he estado muy inspirada últimamente, pero espero ya poder continuar con mis fics!

Ahora tengo facebook, como contacto: Mika S. Gold, por si gustan agregarme. Sin más, el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Haru nadaba en su pecera con desesperación. Golpeó el cristal con fuerza varias veces, pero Sousuke y Rin parecían ignorarlo. La espalda del sultán estaba pegada al tanque donde el tritón intentaba llamarle. Sousuke quitaba, sin delicadeza alguna, las prendas que conformaban el atuendo de aquél quien reinaba en Arelia.

─So-Sousuke ─jadeó Rin, ladeando la cabeza para que el mayor pudiera besarlo a gusto. Las manos del contrario se paseaban por su cuerpo, tocando aquellas partes privadas de su superior.

─Rin… Rin, escúchame ─musitó Haru, Sousuke le miró con fastidio y, antes de que el pelirrojo contestase, estampó sus labios con los del otro. Besando, mordiendo.

─Rin… Abre tus piernas…

Haru no lo resistió más. Nadó con rapidez y, lleno de furia, logró empapar a la pareja con el agua de la pecera. Rin empujó a Sousuke de inmediato, haciéndolo resbalar y caer mientras él retiraba el agua de su rostro, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás.

─Maldita sea, sardina estúpida ─golpeó el tanque con molestia, haciendo a Haru retroceder un poco─. Tengo una conferencia en una hora y tú… Mierda. Tengo que buscar que ponerme…

─Rin…

─ ¡Sousuke! Lo siento, no quise… ─se acercó rápidamente y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, haciéndole suspirar.

─ ¿Vas a dejar que esta basura nos trate de esta manera? ─gruñó, señalando al pelinegro dentro del agua. Rin le observó por unos momentos, debatiéndoselo.

Haru sabía lo que Rin estaba pensando. Rin creía que, fuera de cualquier venganza, él seguía siendo un ser vivo. Y eso era algo que debía venerar. Rin había aprendido a venerar la vida. Rin preservaba y atacaba únicamente si no había otra opción. Por eso sus ojos estaban llenos de duda.

Él había sufrido y eso no se lo deseaba no siquiera a su peor enemigo. No se lo deseaba a ningún ser viviente de la existencia. Incluso había llegado a pensar, en aquél momento, que estar bajo el agua y ser una mascota hubiese sido mejor. Rin había conocido la crueldad de la humanidad. Por eso intentaba no ejercerla.

─No puedes permitirlo, esa es la respuesta.

Haru vio la mirada de Rin desviándose mientras éste asentía. Ese pelirrojo confiaba en Sousuke como no confiaba en nadie más. Sousuke se había ganado esa posición, una no merecida. Rin se cambió rápido por un atuendo bastante sencillo para su rango y llamó a sus sirvientes, mientras Sousuke miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

─Llévenlo a la planicie y dejen que se seque. No le den de comer. Nada de agua, nada de sombra. Déjenlo ahí hasta que el sol se esconda.

Lejos de enojo, una tristeza profunda invadió a Haru, quien se dejó tomar y sacar del contenedor. Rin estaba perdiéndose en lo que creía correcto. En lo que pensaba que estaba bien. En Sousuke.

Rin estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

La vida en el reino de Haruka era bastante tranquila. Las guerras estaban al mínimo y los peces se llevaban bien entre sí, al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Las especies estaban en armonía y los ataques a los sin raza habían disminuido notablemente.

Ese día, Haru nadaba con suma tranquilidad por los terrenos de su reino, su paseo matutino. Todo parecía marchar bien y ansiaba la hora de regresar a casa. Su mascota debía estar dormida todavía, estaba seguro.

Una de las cosas que contribuían a sus ganas de encerrarse rápidamente era la época. Haru sabía que estaban en tiempos de apareamiento. ¡Él también sentía esa necesidad! Sin embargo, su racionalidad le impedía echarse ante cualquier hembra que se le acercase. No quería hacerlo. No quería procrear.

Sin embargo, el ideal del consejo era diferente al de Haru. Eso lo supo cuando, una vez en el castillo, fue convocado a una junta. Makoto, Rei, Nagisa y otros más le miraban atentamente mientras Sousuke relataba con voz firme y convincente lo necesario que era un heredero para el reino.

Una vieja sirena había predicho hacía poco que una guerra se avecinaba sobre sus tierras, que la vida de todos corría peligro, incluyendo la del Rey. Sobre todo la del rey. A pesar de ser épocas tranquilas, Sousuke y los mitad tiburón habían comenzado a limitar el perímetro, protegiendo el reino de cualquier mal que se avecinase. Las tropas estaban en cada esquina de cada territorio. Haru asintió mentalmente, entonces los tiburones que había visto agrupándose estaban en realidad haciendo guardia y no charlando como otras especies.

─No. No tendré descendencia. No voy a aparearme. Menos si se nos viene una guerra. Gracias por el consejo.

Y sin más, había salido de ahí. Dejando a Sousuke con las palabras en la boca y siendo seguido de inmediato por sus más fieles amigos y ayudantes. Nagisa se posicionó frente a él, comenzando a nadar hacia atrás para poder hablarle, mientras Rei y Makoto se posicionaban a cada lado del azabache.

─Pero… Haru-chan, ya es tiempo… ─había dicho Nagisa con una mirada un tanto preocupada. Haru era uno de sus mejores amigos, desde antes de que fuese Rey, y lo apreciaba demasiado.

─Haru, sé que no te agrada la idea de tener pareja, pero de verdad… al reino le gustaría verte feliz, compartiendo la vida con alguien especial ─entraron a los aposentos reales, Haru comenzó a despojarse de aquellas cosas que le distinguían como Rey. Makoto suspiró y continuó hablando mientras lo veía acercarse al tanque de aire. El niño, en su interior, dormía plácidamente, abrazado a un peluche que Rei había conseguido en uno de sus viajes a los botes junto a su equipo de investigación─. Al menos necesitas descargarte…

─Rei, tú dijiste que nosotros y los humanos éramos casi iguales, ¿no?

─Sí ─murmuró acomodándose las gafas─. Los humanos son la raza más baja de los nuestros. Esos que no evolucionaron ─Haru sonrió disimuladamente y señaló al niño.

─Si voy a aparearme, que sea con éste.

─Es viable ─murmuró Nagisa, encogiéndose de hombros. Makoto suspiró.

─ ¿Lo forzarás?

─No. Si quieren que tenga relaciones, serán con él y cuando él me lo pida. De otra forma, no lo haré. Esta es mi condición.

─Bueno, al menos está dándole oportunidad al asunto… Descargarse le hará bien, incluso si es con este pequeño.

─Ya dije que no le forzaré y dudo que quiera, así que dejen mi habitación, descansaré un rato.

El trío se marchó de los aposentos inmediatamente, en silencio. No hablaron hasta que estuvieron lejos, dirigiéndose al área de Investigación, donde Rei solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Nagisa suspiró y se dejó caer en un sofá de algas, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos mientras Makoto se recargaba en la pared. Rei suspiró profundamente, Acomodándose el cabello mientras miraba los objetos en su mesa de observación.

─El niño nunca va a ceder… ─comentó Nagisa, tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

─Está demasiado atemorizado, además. Creo que solo ha podido dormir bien desde que le dieron ese peluche de tiburón ─corroboró Makoto. Rei se acomodó las gafas y tomó su diario de notas, pasando páginas.

─Tenemos que convencerlo de que lo haga. La edad de Haruka-senpai requiere ese tipo de… tratamiento. Ésta es una época en donde los tritones y las sirenas de nuestra edad deben escoger a su pareja. La depresión por no tener a nadie no es nada bueno. Además, con la lo difícil que es mantener al reino… Necesita una mano derecha, alguien que esté con él.

Las sirenas, desde que se tenía memoria, habían sido destinadas a estar en par. Uno con uno. Era una ley no establecida para la conservación de las especies, además de que el cuerpo de cada individuo lo requería. Un tritón o una sirena que se quedaba solo, tendía a deprimirse por largo tiempo. La mayoría terminaba con su vida, eran solo unos cuantos lo que superaban la etapa de dependencia y seguían adelante con sus vidas. Un ejemplo, era la educadora del centro de menores, Amakata. Una sirena que no se había dejado marcar por ningún tritón y que, actualmente, se había convertido en la vidente del reino.

─ ¡Pero él quiere a ese niño! ¿Cómo vamos a…? ¡El periodo se acabará en poco menos de un mes!

─Nagisa tiene razón, Rei. Si el periodo se acaba y él está solo, entrará en depresión y cuando llegue el siguiente periodo no se dará otra oportunidad. Es lo que ha pasado.

─ ¡Estoy buscando! ─bramó Rei, algo irritado por los chicos. Carraspeó y siguió hojeando su diario─ Si logramos que el humano entre en celo, se sentirá atraído por Haruka-senpai, dado a que es el tritón que más cerca tiene. Entonces lograríamos emparejarlos…

─ ¿Podemos poner en celo al rojito? ─Nagisa se irguió en el asiento, mirando con atención al peliazul. Rei negó con la cabeza.

─No lo sé… No sé si los humanos tengan una temporada en donde es más urgente la reproducción, como nosotros… Pero… Puedo… Podría mezclar hormonas en sus alimentos con tal de que sus niveles de dopamina se disparen… Entonces el humano tendrá esa necesidad…

─Hablas de drogarlo…

─Es solo una mascota, Makoto-senpai. Creo que el destino de nuestro Reino es más importante que la pureza de una mascota.

─Mako-chan, Haru-chan domina el mar, aunque él lo niegue. Hemos sido testigos de eso. El mar está tranquilo porque Haru-chan está tranquilo. Pero si Haru-chan se deprime…

─El mar terminará por desbocarse y las nuevas eras vendrán a ponerle fin a toda la paz. Es tal y como dijo Amakata-sensei. Si la paz de Haruka-senpai se perturba, la oscuridad absoluta teñirá el mar de rojo ─Makoto suspiró y asintió, muy a su pesar.

─ ¿Qué se necesita?

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

El niño había despertado media hora atrás y había hecho sus necesidades en el lugar indicado. Haru había desviado la vista al notar que al menor le avergonzaba ser visto. Luego se acercó al tanque y puso una mano sobre el cristal, sonriéndole suavemente al menor.

─ ¿Quieres salir a pasear? ─cuestionó. El pelirrojo negó varias veces, acomodándose sobre sus mantas.

─ _Me ahogaré._

─ ¿Ah? _Aho…_ ¿qué?

─ _¡Ahogar!_ ─gritó, abriendo los brazos, irritado─ _¡Eres una sirena estúpida!_

─Vale, no comprendo nada de lo que dices, pero deja de chillar o te sacaré a pasear aún si no quieres. ¿Ya comiste? ─negó suavemente con la cabeza. Haru asintió y señaló los pescados─ Hazlo.

─ _Están crudos, es asqueroso._

─ _Crudos_ , como sea, cómetelos ─se sentó frente al contenedor y sacó una conchita llena de pescados pequeños, preparados como a él le gustaban. Se echó uno a la boca y añadió─. Oye… No te he puesto nombre…

─ _¡Yo ya tengo un nombre!_

He de suponer que tu antiguo dueño te llamaba de alguna manera… ¿Cómo era?

El menor se mordió los labios y observó al tritón fijamente. ¿Haría bien si se lo decía? ¡Quizá de esa forma le daría lástima y lo soltaría! Confiado en que esa sería la reacción, asintió. Le diría su nombre.

─ _Rin._

─ ¿Rin? ─El menor asintió. Al menos le había entendido a eso. Haru suspiró y continuó comiendo, ahora en silencio. Ya había hablado demasiado.

Rin era un nombre bastante bonito. Jamás lo había escuchado, pero definitivamente le encantaba. Quizá debería aprender a escribirlo, pues quería hacerle una plaquita a su mascota, como las que los animales de la tierra, que había visto hacía unos cuantos años, llevaban. Sonrió y terminó de comer, observando al niño morder un pescado con disgusto. Bien, podrían ser felices si ambos comenzaban a llevarse bien.

Pero lo único que crecía en el interior de Rin, era un fuego que quizá nadie lograría apagar. Esa era la verdadera profecía.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Rin paseaba su índice por el marco del ventanal mientras miraba la planicie dentro de su palacio. El sol pegaba directo durante todo el día hasta esconderse. Podía imaginarse lo caliente que se ponía aquél lugar y lo duro que sería para el pobre pescado que había mandado a echar ahí.

Las voces resonaban en la sala del ejército, donde se llevaban a cabo la elaboración de planes estratégicos para procurar el bienestar de Arelia. Rin debía prestar atención a lo que sus consejeros le decían acerca de la situación de su pueblo mediante reportes detallados, pero no podía. Su mente estaba en el tritón que agachaba la cabeza e intentaba cubrir la mayor parte de su aleta del sol. Era cruel.

— ¡Alteza! —susurró a gritos su consejero personal, Nitori Aiichirou— Debe prestar atención o no podrá salir de aquí.

No importaba si él estaba al mando, debía obedecer sus propias reglas y las reuniones no podían finalizarse sin llegar a un acuerdo, por más mínimo que fuese. Así que se volvió a su lugar y prestó la debida atención a su gente, rescatando información de lo poco que había alcanzado a escuchar.

—El conteo de almacén culminó hace una hora —decía uno de los presentes. Rin dirigió su vista a él y apretó los labios—. Durará poco más de dos semanas si racionamos la comida considerando las condiciones físicas y la edad de cada persona. La mayor parte de los cultivos se ha secado y los sobrevivientes aún no maduran lo suficiente. Mi propuesta es…

—No —masculló Rin, mirando el mapa de Arelia clavado en la mesa—. No podemos ir a la costa sin llevar a todo nuestro ejército.

— ¿Cuál es la razón? ¡El sultán anterior sólo necesitaba un par de tropas! —El comentario molestó al pelirrojo, quien chistó y clavó una bandera roja en donde se encontraba la costa.

—La razón es que tenemos a su rey aquí. Regresar al mar estallaría una guerra entre ambos reinos.

— ¡Entonces ha sido una imprudencia que usted…!

— ¡No levante su voz al sultán! —bramó Mikoshiba, capitán de la guardia privada del gobernante. Rin se levantó del asiento y carraspeó.

—Yo no he sido quien convenció al pueblo de tomar al rey del mar. Si no lo recuerda, puedo decirle claramente que ha sido usted uno de los promotores de la idea. Ojo por ojo, ¿no es así? No me culpe por una estupidez que usted cometió.

—Pero…

—No buscamos culpables por esto, ¿está bien? Debemos enfocarnos. El ejército llegará en unos días, según Yamazaki —tomó las piezas que se encontraban en la zona norte de sus tierras, recolocándolas en la ciudadela de Arelia—. Descansarán unos días y se recuperarán. Entonces iremos a la costa e impondremos simplemente un intercambio. Su rey por comida.

— ¿Y si no aceptan el trato?

—Entonces Arelia declarará la guerra al océano.

El consejo estuvo de acuerdo. Era lo más viable. El desierto de Arelia era inmenso, difícilmente podían encontrar una buena cantidad de comida fuera de ahí. Los pueblos que se encontraban en su territorio también eran considerados para la ración de alimentos. La vida era difícil, pensó Rin mientras abandonaba la sala del ejército, dejando que sus más confiables subordinados elaboraran estrategias para lo que acontecería una semana después.

Nitori lo seguía en silencio. Conocía a Rin mejor que nadie en ese lugar. Y fue por ello que, en cuanto pasaron por el área de cocina, tomó un gran balde. Lo siguió fuera del palacio, hacia los jardines que conectaban con la planicie en donde solían comerciar con otros pueblos de Arelia. Rin se detuvo frente a Haru y le cubrió del sol con sus ropas mientras Nitori dejaba el agua caer sobre la aleta del contrario.

— _Rin… Gracias…_ —murmuró el pelinegro. Nitori hizo una mueca ante el sonido, pero aún así se agachó para cargar a Haru en sus brazos.

Ambos sabían que el sultán estaba herido por dentro. No le dirigiría la palabra al tritón hasta que nadie pudiese ver, porque Rin tenía algo que conservar. Lo poco que restaba de su dignidad debía reservarse por el resto de su vida. Nitori hubiese querido llegar antes en aquél entonces.

Haru hubiese querido nunca haberlo dejado ir.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

—Rin… ¿por qué estás temblando? —murmuró Haruka, nadando alrededor de la pecera en un intento de ver el rostro de su mascota, quien no hacía más que girarse cuando le veía por el rabillo del ojo.

— _Déjame tranquilo…_

—De nuevo… No sé de qué hablas. No entiendo tus palabras, tu idioma…

— _¡Estamos hablando lo mismo!_ —Rin estaba histérico. Sollozaba mientras gruñía e intentaba ahuyentar el frío de su sistema. Se sentía sucio, además. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Escuchó a la sirena suspirar.

Más de dos meses.

Más de dos meses habían pasado desde que vio a Rin por la borda de aquél barco. Desde que lo tomó. Y unas cuantas semanas del inicio de la época de apareamiento. Haru no podía ni iba a negar que la necesidad por descargarse le tenía con los nervios de punta. Pero no se iba a dejar llevar. No quería hijos, no quería una hembra que rondara siempre a su lado. No quería nada más que a su querida mascotita.

— ¿Quieres limpiarte un poco? —cuestionó. Llevaba días pensándolo, debía lavar el contenedor de aquél pelirrojo y lavar al mismo humanito también. Se veía algo sucio, a comparación de cómo lo recordaba. Rin asintió levemente— Ese feo tiburón que abrazas… ¿debe lavarse también?

— _¡No es feo! Tú eres feo. ¡No sé si eres un pez o un humano!_ —gritó el niño, abrazando a su peluche.

—No te pongas así, solo asiente o niega. Sabes que no te entiendo.

Rin negó varias veces. Su tiburón estaba bien así. Haru murmuró algo más y se marchó de la habitación. La luz, que emitían los peces que Haruka tenía en una especie de caja transparente, bajó casi por completo. Rin solo podía ver siluetas. Abrazó más a su tiburón y suspiró.

No sabía de qué estaba hecho aquella cosa entre sus brazos, pero era suave y esponjoso. En sus tierras no había telas así. Solo las plumas lograban que las almohadas fueran esponjosas. Rin creía que quizá existían otros mundos. Reinos lejos de Arelia. Lugares en donde hacían pequeños tiburones esponjosos que ayudaban a las personas a no sentirse solos.

Lugares donde las personas no perdían a sus hijos en manos de sirenas.

Haru nadaba pacientemente hacia la sala de investigación, en busca de Rei. Al llegar ahí, le encontró junto a Makoto y Nagisa. El rubio sostenía un botecito con un líquido viscoso y anaranjado dentro de él. Los tres se irguieron e hicieron una rápida reverencia al notar la presencia del Rey.

—Saben que no es necesario.

—Haru-chan, la parte divertida de ser rey es que tú no tengas que hacer reverencias —sonrió Nagisa. Makoto rió suavemente.

—Eso es tonto.

— ¡Pero es verdad!

—No vine a discutir eso con ustedes. Necesito un favor, de los tres. No pensé encontrarlos a todos juntos, pero es incluso mejor así.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Rei, acomodándose las gafas. Haru observó los frascos en una de las mesas de la habitación, decidiéndose por las palabras que debía usar. Carraspeó suavemente.

—Quiero lavar a Rin, se ve algo sucio, así quisiera que me ayudaran con ello. También necesito limpiar el contenedor. Él se asusta mucho estando en el agua, no puede respirar. Así que no puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Yo puedo lavar a Rin-chan! —se ofreció Nagisa. Rei lo secundó, aprovecharía la ocasión y haría que el pequeño humano entrara en celo, ya tenía la fórmula que ayudaría.

—Puedo hacer una burbuja de aire para llevarlo a la superficie.

—Yo te ayudaré a limpiar su contenedor —murmuró Makoto. Haru se sintió aliviado y asintió, agradecido.

—Bien, entonces… Podemos comenzar ahora, no tengo nada programado.

Makoto siguió a Haru hacia sus aposentos y entró junto a él al contenedor. Rin se levantó de inmediato y se cohibió en una esquina, abrazándose con fuerza mientras miraba a ambos tritones.

Haru y Makoto comenzaron a guardar toda la basura en una bolsa de algas, que arrojarían al arrecife posteriormente. Rin vio al castaño tomar su tiburón, así que se acercó rápidamente y lo arrebató de sus manos.

— _Es mío._

 _— ¿Es mío? —_ repitió. Rin lo miró con odio y negó.

— _¡No es tuyo!_

—Makoto, no lo arremedes, lo molestas.

—Quizá podemos aprender su idioma —comentó. Tomó el libro de cuentos del menor, haciéndolo molestar más. Rin tomó el objeto con brusquedad y lo abrazó junto a su tiburón— ¿Qué es eso?

—Makoto, no va a funcionar…

—Siempre he tratado con niños, así que tengo suficiente paciencia para…

— ¿Hay niños humanos? —cuestionó el azabache. Makoto se encogió de hombros— Serán diminutos.

—Quizá él es un niño.

— _Ya soy grande._

— ¿Vale la pena intentar comprenderlo? —Makoto asintió. Estaba seguro de que, si lograban hablar el mismo idioma que el humano, podían comenzar a llevarse mejor. Haru suspiró y le quitó el libro a Rin, quien retrocedió— ¿Qué es esto, Rin?

— _Es un cuento._

— _¿Cuento?_ —cuestionó Makoto. El niño asintió suavemente— ¿Me permites verlo?

— ¿Por qué se lo preguntas? Solo tómalo.

—Haru, déjame hablar con él, ¿sí? Solo sigue limpiando —el pelinegro asintió, suspirando y dejando el libro en el piso. Sacó un trapo del bolso que cargaba y comenzó a limpiar el cristal con las sustancias que Rei le había dado. Aunque no dejó de prestar atención a su amigo y a Rin— ¿Me dejas ver tu " _cuento"_? —Rin le miró por algunos segundos. Asintió. Makoto tomó el libro de cuentos y comenzó a hojearlo.

— _Es un cuento de sirenas…_

—Uh, parece que trata de sirenas… ¿no? —el corazón del menor dio un vuelco. Asintió— Parece interesante…

— _Es un cuento de sirenas —_ se acercó al tritón y se sentó a su lado, tomando el libro y abriéndolo— _. Aquí la sirena cura enfermedades._

— ¿Está curando a un enfermo? Rin… Te llamas Rin, ¿no? ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme tu idioma? —el pelirrojo lo miró algunos momentos y asintió. Señaló un dibujo en el libro.

— _Sirena._

— _Sirena…_ ¿Soy una sirena, Rin? —Los ojos del menor brillaron. Asintió rápidamente.

— _Tú eres una sirena…_

Makoto apretó los labios y siguió los movimientos del humano, quien señalaba imágenes y murmuraba lo que eran. Repitió sus palabras y las relacionó con las cosas en su idioma. Muchas palabras se parecían, si era sincero. Pero eso no era lo que estaba molestándole.

Haru limpiaba el contenedor lentamente, asegurándose de que cada rincón estuviese limpio. Entonces, Rei y Nagisa entraron a la habitación, Makoto pudo ver el frasquito sobresaliendo del bolso del rubio. Tragó en seco y acarició los cabellos de Rin, quien no se apartó. Al contrario, el pequeño humano se había acercado más al castaño, y eso le dolía. Cuando el bienestar del reino estaba en juego, había cosas que debían omitirse. Se había dado cuenta de algo importante, pero no podía decirlo. No había nada por hacer.

Rin era un niño.

Como sus hermanos. Una pequeña cría de una especie que apenas conocían. Lo sabía por cómo se comportaba, lo fácil que había logrado traspasar su confianza y hacerle leer aquél cuento. La sonrisa infantil que ponía mientras decía que era su libro favorito.

Si lo que planeó con Rei y Nagisa salía bien, Haru se aparearía con un niño. Y, aunque la idea no era aterradora, no terminaba de gustarle ese hecho. Quizá porque Haru no lo sabía. El rey del océano veía a los humanos como una mascota, como los seres terrestres que Rei había investigado en su recopilación de libros. Los humanos eran parecidos, pero no completamente iguales. Makoto sabía que Haru creía que los humanos venían en diferentes tamaños.

Él no iba a decirle lo contrario.

Ayudó a sacar a Rin del contenedor, convenciéndolo de que no moriría ahogado -cosa que, al parecer, era lo que inquietaba al niño-. No tardaron mucho en terminar de lavar el contenedor una vez que Rin se fue, pues el pequeño, aún estando ocupado con Makoto, se levantaba y quitaba las cosas que Haru estaba acomodando, cosa que lo retrasaba bastante.

—Bien. Terminamos… Iré a ver cómo van Rei y Nagisa. Gracias por la ayuda, Makoto… Y por calmar a Rin.

—Está bien, Haru… Yo… iré a pasar un rato con mis hermanos… —estuvo a punto de irse, pero se detuvo. Miró en dirección a la superficie y suspiró. Sabía lo que iba a pasar ese día. Y no lo evitaría— Haru, ten cuidado.

El pelinegro no pudo debatir ni tuvo tiempo para extrañarse. Makoto se marchó de inmediato y Nagisa llegó junto a Rei.

— ¿Dónde está Rin?

—Lo dejamos en la islita. Parecía muy contento de respirar aire fresco… Rei-chan y yo creemos que debes sacarlo más seguido. Se calma mucho…

—Lo tomaré en cuenta… Gracias. De ahora en adelante, me encargaré yo. Pueden descansar del resto de sus labores por hoy.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

Cuando Haru llegó a la superficie del mar, en el lugar donde se encontraba la islita, pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo de Rin. El humano miraba el cielo fijamente. Su rostro estaba sonrosado y sus ojos cristalinos. Había estado llorando. O al menos eso creyó.

Rin abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza. Se sentía extraño. Pesado. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía estremecerse, su respiración se había entrecortado y se sentía tan… caliente.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Haru, se giró hacia él. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, todo se sentía como en un tercer plano. Lo último que recordaba era a Nagisa haciéndole beber de un frasco. El líquido había estado viscoso y sabía horrible, pero Rin no había podido escupirlo. Y, ahora, no se sentía él mismo.

Haru supo lo que pasaba. Y le extrañó. Rin parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance y, además… Estaba emanando un aroma muy extraño, que le llamaba. Haru se acercó a la orilla, siendo imitado por Rin. Las pupilas del pelirrojo estaban dilatadas. Observó el frasco medio enterrado en la arena y lo comprendió, lo que habían hecho a Rin. Pero él tampoco podía seguir aguantando.

Sin más, presionó a Rin sobre la orilla, sacándole un quejido de sorpresa. La marea le llegaba a los hombros, así que podía respirar bien. El pequeño cuerpo de su humano se retorcía bajo el propio. Haru no sabía si quería liberarse o si estaba ansioso, pero ya nada de eso importaba.

Pegó la nariz al cuello del menor y lo olfateó, embriagándose con su aroma salado, olía a mar. Lamió lentamente la parte trasera del cuello de Rin. Entonces encajó sus dientes en ese lugar. Rin soltó un grito de dolor que no fue escuchado por nadie más que por Haru.

Ahora, ese humano le pertenecía. Para siempre.

 **|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|**

La aleta de Haru removía el agua de la costa, agitada. Rin enterraba sus pequeñas manos en la arena, retorciéndose.

No sabían si estaba bien o mal, el instinto, natural de Haru, implantado de Rin, les había hecho perder la cordura. El miembro de Haru salió de entre sus escamas, húmedo y lleno de lubricante natural, característico de los tritones. El pequeño orificio de Rin parecía palpitar y Haru se dio cuenta de que era el origen de aquél olor dulzón que llenaba sus fosas nasales.

No se preocupó por prepararlo.

Rin soltó un alarido en cuanto el miembro del mayor se abrió paso en su interior. El dolor era soportable, al menos. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, cayendo hacia la arena después de humedecerle las mejillas. Entonces Haru comenzó a moverse.

Sus embestidas eran duras y precisas, golpeando el cuerpo de Rin y haciendo que se sacudiera. Le arrancaba gemidos de placer y dolor, le hacía perder la poca racionalidad que tenía. Rin estaba perdido en el deseo y la atracción que le fue impuesta gracias a una sustancia que alteraba sus hormonas.

En ese momento, no había sido su culpa. Tampoco la de Haruka, quien simplemente había sido absorbido por su instinto.

Cuando Haru terminó dentro de Rin, el pequeño ya estaba exhausto. Se había corrido dos veces y ahora solo quería dormirse. Olvidarlo todo. Haru volvió a lavarlo y puso en su cabeza el casco de aire que Rei le había fabricado. Regresó a las profundidades del mar y guardó a Rin en su contenedor, tapándolo con las mantas y acercándole el peluche que siempre abrazaba. Le observó por unos momentos y suspiró, acariciando la marca que había dejado en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Una cicatriz que jamás iba a borrarse.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Jelou. Bueno, les traigo la actualización de Sacrificio, creo que ya se dieron cuenta. Espero les haya gustado. Haru se apareó con Rin :'v no besos, no caricias, solo apareamiento. A pesar de que Rin no puede tener a sus crías y eso._

 _Este es un fic corto, así que creo que tendrá un máximo de quince capítulos. La historia del pasado y el presente va a conectarse en cierto punto. Y… y… bueno:3 nos vemos. ¡Gracias por los comentarios y los review!_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

El sol iluminaba el desierto completamente, brindándole calor insoportable a Haruka, que yacía en el piso de los aposentos del sultán. Rin no estaba y, al parecer, tardaría un poco más de lo normal en llegar. Según lo que había escuchado, había otra reunión con el consejo real y el pelirrojo, como rey, debía estar ahí.

Haru no estaba acostumbrado al calor que el desierto ofrecía, sino a la frialdad de las profundidades del océano. Casi podía entender por qué Rin temblaba en el mar. Sacudió la aleta y se recargó en la pared de su contenedor, respirando hondo. Le faltaba agua. Necesitaba que Rin llegase rápido.

Al parecer, Poseidón no cobraría su vida aún, pues el pelirrojo entró media hora después, despojándose de su túnica y quedando en paños menores, con la puerta ya trabada. Haru observó su piel blanca. ¿Cómo era que no se tostaba con el sol? En teoría, sabía la respuesta, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Los collares que adornaban el cuello de Rin le hacían ver más… atractivo. Era un gusto para él verlo. Pero lo que más le gustaba era la cadenita de oro que llevaba en el tobillo. Rin alzó una ceja al verlo.

— ¿Te saliste de tu pecera, sardinita? —cuestionó con burla, dedicándole una sonrisa bastante falsa. Haru golpeó el piso con su aleta.

— ¿Abandonaste tu sala de juegos, principito? —preguntó en respuesta. Rin chistó y se sentó junto a él.

El azabache lo miró con confusión, evaluándolo, además. Le extrañaba la acción realizada y, por más que quisiera, no encontraba las palabras correctas para preguntar la razón. Rin recargó la espalda en el cristal y suspiró.

— ¿Cómo está Makoto?

— ¿Cómo lo sabré si estoy encerrado aquí? —Rin sonrió de lado.

—Ahí está la puerta, sardina. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

—Que mal chiste —cortó Haru. Alzó la aleta y la puso sobre las piernas de Rin. Este no las apartó—. Estás un poco… No pareces tú… ¿Sucede algo?

—Verás… —Haru negó rápidamente.

— ¿Me lo vas a contar? Eso es… increíble…

—Cállate y escúchame. Mañana partiremos a la costa en el atardecer. Es la guerra, ¿sabes? Significa que esta historia, tú y yo, llega a su fin.

—Pareces extrañamente nostálgico.

—Tú me criaste. Era obvio que, pese a que te odio, desarrollaría otro tipo de sentimiento hacia ti.

Estaba tallándose el cuello. Ahí, en las marcas que Haru había dejado cada vez que tomó su cuerpo. Ahí, junto a todas esas otras cicatrices que adornaban la espalda de Rin. El pelirrojo no entendía por qué debía sentirse tan triste. Deshacerse de Haru había sido su mayor sueño.

Pero sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus palabras de consuelo, sus lágrimas, el cariño que le dio y lo mucho que intentó por él… Todo eso lo mantenían encadenado y no sabía cómo cortar los lazos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Soltó un bufido y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de su futuro y de sus sentimientos.

Haru alzó una mano y le acarició la espalda. Delineó todas las marcas. Sí, él lo había criado. Y quizá por eso Rin no era como un humano. Rin tenía compasión. Rin perdonaba, amaba. Los humanos eran crueles. Haru lo sabía, a Rin le constaba.

—Hueles a…

—Haruka, ¿qué voy a hacer si estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Cómo voy a poner fin a tu vida? ¿Cómo puedo hacerte lo que me hiciste tú? ¿Cómo es que pasó? —el aludido le observó atentamente. Sus pupilas se afilaron y pronto se encontró enredando la aleta en las piernas de Rin.

—Yamazaki es un traidor, Rin, no te fíes de él. Si tú puedes sentir eso por mí, es porque en el fondo sabes que yo…

—Él me liberó.

—Yo te liberé, entiéndelo. ¿No te parece raro que estuviera en ambos mundos? —Rin chistó e intentó desenredarse de la aleta, Haru no lo permitió— Rin… Se razonable, no hay explicación. No tiene una coartada…

—Haru, Sousuke me ha ayudado a…

—Él también quiere dejarte su marca. Y yo no voy a permitirlo —Rin apretó los labios y rebuscó entre los pliegues de sus paños, sacando una daga. Haru lo entendió al instante y apartó su cola de las piernas de Rin. Le entristecía suponer el porqué una daga formaba parte del atuendo del sultán.

—No soy algo que pueden marcar. En todo caso, marco yo. Soy el rey de todo el desierto. Sousuke es mi guerrero y tú eres mi pez. Son míos, no soy de ustedes.

—No voy a dejar que…

—Yo voy a dejar que me haga lo que yo quiera. Yo decido —bramó. Haru lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó hacia sí. Sus ojos azules brillaron, haciéndose más claros, atrapando los ojos de Rin.

—Eres mío, eso debe quedarte claro.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

La vida en el mar no estaba mejorando. Quizá ya no temía tanto, pero seguía anhelando la superficie. Rin no entendía cómo podía no odiar a Haruka. Quizá era la sonrisa del rey del océano lo que le hacía pensar que no era tan malo como pensó en un principio. Quizá estaba enloqueciendo por pasar tanto tiempo entre aquella especie mística.

Rin cumplía dieciséis años ese día y, aunque se suponía que debía ser una fecha feliz y agradable, el chico no había parado de llorar.

Su contenedor era más amplio, ahora ocupaba la mitad de la habitación de Haruka e incluso le habían regalado una cama de algas junto a más objetos, tales como libros que encontraron en los naufragios. Aunque Rin tenía que vestirse con una de las mantas que le daban.

La comunicación con las sirenas había progresado. Rin no hablaba su idioma, pero ellos sí que podían hablar el suyo. Le entendían. Se entendían mutuamente. Y aún así no le habían liberado. Podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Haruka día a día. Podía ver lo mucho que le dolía que llorara. Pero, aunque su interior lo quisiera, no evitaría que sufriese. Rin quería que Haru pagara con la misma violencia. Quería llenarse de odio, tener ese tipo de motivación, mas sin embargo solo lograba sentirse perdido.

Haru entró a la habitación, desperezándose y soltando algunas burbujas de aire por la boca. Se sentó en su cama de coral y dirigió la mirada hacia Rin, quien ya tenía los ojos clavados en él.

—Estabas llorando —cuestionó. A Rin ya no le calaba la frecuencia en la que las sirenas hablaban, el sonido chillón que proferían era el único que atravesaba por completo la densidad del agua, el único que permitía que el sonido no se distorsionase.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurró Rin. El pecho de Haruka se encogió. Rin le pedía eso todos los días. Y, cada vez, la respuesta era siempre la misma.

—No puedo dejarte ir, estamos atados.

Rin no quería estar atado. No quería que su cercanía mantuviese a Haru vivo y alegre, apasionado, activo. No quería ser el motivo de la felicidad de ese tritón. No quería pertenecerle. Pero las cosas eran así.

—Morirás si me voy, ya lo sé.

A Haru le dolía la indiferencia. Le dolía saber que Rin no lo amaría jamás como él lo amaba desde hacía tiempo. Le dolía saber que sus mundos eran distintos y que ese cristal grueso los separaría siempre. Odiaba el saber que Rin moriría y él continuaría su camino, condenado a cuidar del océano. Condenado a vivir para siempre.

Había atrasado mucho el desenlace.

Le había dicho a Rin que iba a morir, pero eso no era verdad en todos los sentidos. Cuando Rin se marchara, Haru perdería su alma y vagaría sin motivación por el resto de la eternidad que le esperaba. Con Rin se iría su vitalidad y quedaría un cuerpo vacío sin ánimo de nada, siguiendo las órdenes dadas con la única esperanza de algún día ir al mismo cielo que su amado.

Había atrasado mucho lo inevitable.

No quiso seguir escuchando los sollozos de Rin, se alejó de sus aposentos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde sabía que estarían sus amigos, intentando encontrar una manera de romper el enlace creado en cuanto la lengua de Haru probó la sangre de Rin. Cuando sus dientes atravesaron su piel y sus almas se tocaron.

—Haru-chan —saludó Nagisa con una sonrisa. Nadó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo a la mesa llena de libros que se encontraba en la pared contraria a la entrada. Makoto le sonrió en forma de saludo, Rei asintió de la misma manera.

—Pueden dejar eso —comentó. Makoto lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Dejarlo? ¿Ya no quieres romper el enlace? —Haru suspiró. Él nunca había querido romperlo. Estaba bien amando a Rin.

— ¡Es lo que yo decía! Dejémoslo así y Rin-chan terminará amando a Haru-chan en unos años…

—A Rin no le quedan más años en el mar —sentenció. Rei dejó el libro que leía y lo observó atentamente.

— ¿Acabará con su vida?

—Claro que no. Voy a liberarlo. Hoy mismo —Makoto negó firmemente.

—No puedes encargarte de eso hoy. En diez minutos comenzará la reunión del solsticio. Es una tradición y no puedes… —Haru suspiró, apretando los labios. Era cierto. Había olvidado la reunión tradicional del solsticio de invierno.

—Ni siquiera habrá solsticio este año —se quejó. Rei se acomodó las gafas.

—No lo habrá, pero la reunión es, como Makoto-senpai ha dicho, una tradición de cada diez años y lleva el nombre de "la reunión del solsticio" en honor a…

—Rei-chan, Haru-chan ya sabe todo eso… Escucha, si esperas a mañana podrías…

—No, quiero soltarlo antes de cambiar de opinión.

Y sin más, abandonó la habitación. No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie. Necesitaba hacerlo ya o se arrepentiría. Necesitaba que todo se detuviera. Que el amor de toda su eternidad fuese feliz en el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba. Necesitaba que Rin estuviese a salvo de sí mismo, porque la soledad que le envolvía en el océano terminaría por provocar que Rin atentase contra su propia vida.

Sousuke sonrió de lado en cuanto Haruka se detuvo frente a él. Había llegado la hora. Era su turno de apoderarse del tablero. Las piezas que le pertenecían ya estaban alineadas para la jugada. Era hora de hacerse con el poder.

—Libera a Rin en las costas que encaran al desierto. Es una orden.

Y Sousuke, con gusto, lo hizo.

Nadó tranquilamente, consumiendo los pocos minutos que faltaban para que el todo tritón en el palacio se adentrara en la sala de conferencia. Los únicos que no entraban a ello eran los tiburones. Ellos no le rendían tributo a nadie. Y Sousuke estaba feliz de haber escogido esa raza, quince años atrás.

Una vez frente a las puertas de los aposentos del Rey, Sousuke soltó el aire que había en sus pulmones. Entró con velocidad y pegó las manos en el cristal. Rin se sobresaltó.

—El reino está haciendo tributo, no tenemos tiempo, Rin, es tu oportunidad. Voy a llevarte a casa.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

La garganta de Rin ardía mientras pateaba el agua con fuerza, intentando ayudar a Sousuke a ir más rápido. Atravesaban el mar en dirección a la superficie velozmente, Sousuke lo sostenía de la mano. Una vez fuera Rin tomó una gran bocanada de aire y el tritón lo llevó hasta la costa.

Rin la reconoció de inmediato.

Kilómetros más adentro, se encontraba el desierto de Arelia y, en el centro, estaba su pueblo. Su palacio. Sousuke le acarició la mejilla y sonrió con cariño.

—Te alcanzaré en unos días, Rin… Diré al Rey que te ahogaste, inventaré una excusa. No tienes que volver con él nunca más, eres libre.

Y desapareció en las profundidades del océano.

Rin se alejó de la orilla y se acostó en la arena, sintiendo su calidez y sonriendo ampliamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos para mirar el cielo. El sol calentaba su piel, ya no tenía más frío.

Sacó de un frasco la manta seca que Sousuke le había aconsejado llevar para que no enfermara en la superficie. Envolvió su cuerpo en ella, en una especie de túnica, y tomó un viejo remo que se encontraba entre las piedras de la costa. La manta era lo suficientemente larga como para que Rin cubriera parte de su cabeza, eso lo agradecía demasiado, pues el sol no le permitía ver bien.

Pensó en el largo camino que le esperaba, pero el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su madre y la risa burlona de su padre lo motivaron.

De todas formas, Rin no duró más de un día solo en el desierto.

La mañana del día siguiente a su liberación, un pequeño pelotón de Arelia lo rodeó. Rin reconocía la insignia. Su padre había estado buscándolo. Lo llevarían a casa. Todo iba a volver a la normalidad.

Y ojalá así hubiera sido.

Los soldados lo empujaron a la arena y ataron sus pies y sus muñecas, comenzando a cuestionarlo en tono brusco. Molestándose cada vez que Rin pronunciaba su nombre completo. Lo llevarían a Arelia.

Como prisionero.

El rey Matsuoka había fallecido hacía cinco años, intentando encontrar el cuerpo de su hijo en el mar. El naufragio había acabado con la vida de todo aquél que se unió a la búsqueda del príncipe. Arelia se llenó de infortunio y no iban a permitir que un nómada tan simplón como Rin parecía serlo se burlara de sus prioridades, del nombre de su Rey, de la muerte de su hijo.

Por primera vez en ocho años, Rin deseó volver al contenedor en el mar.


	8. Anexo

**Anexo. Nací para ser Rey**

* * *

Conocí a Haruka Nanase hace miles de años.

En esa época, el mar era distinto. No, todo el mundo era distinto. Estaba más limpio, existían otras especies marinas y los humanos... Había de todo tipo, todo dependía del lugar en donde se encontraban. No había reinos en el exterior, solo "tribus" que se llevaban nuestros peces de vez en cuando.

Yo solo era otro tritón, nadando por ahí sin motivación alguna.

Tenía nueve años cuando me lo presentaron. Sus ojos azules eran enormes y parecían estar llenos de indiferencia. Él tenía siete años. Y no era un tritón normal. De hecho, creo que en ese entonces yo tampoco lo era. Ambos teníamos un motivo para estar ahí, eso fue lo que sentí en cuanto nuestros padres llegaron.

Haruka Nanase era un ser sin alma. Bueno, sí tenía alma, pero parecía que no. Su serenidad era indigna de un niño de su edad, aunque quizá "indigna" no es la palabra adecuada. Su quietud e imperturbabilidad eran hermosas. A mi forma de verlo en ese entonces, no había tritón o sirena más serio que ese niño.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, yo tenía las mismas características. Casi. Supongo que había una chispita en mi interior que no debía estar ahí.

El día en que conocí a Haruka es inolvidable. Lo odio con todo el alma. Es culpable de cada una de las tragedias que se desencadenaron desde entonces. Es su culpa. Todo esto... Es su culpa.

Ese día, un Ser apareció en la habitación donde ambas familias nos reuníamos en soledad tras haber sido citadas. Bueno, al menos yo creía que nos habían citado.

Mi madre me empujó por los hombros suavemente, sonriendo con emoción.

"Haz todo lo que él diga, nosotros vamos a entender".

Ella me obligó a aceptar, regalándome una mirada que no me dejaba opción. Además, no me importaba obedecer.

El Ser sonrió y observó a Haruka por unos instantes antes de volver su mirada a mí. Entonces habló. Su voz resonó en la sala como si viniese de todas partes... No, mejor dicho, como si estuviese en nuestras cabezas.

—Uno de ustedes es mi futuro Rey del océano —comentó. El tono de voz no me agradó para nada. Haruka no demostró disgusto, solo lo miró como... Como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer—. Han nacido para esto. Elegidos y creados a mi conveniencia, solo deben demostrar que son dignos, que no tomaron un camino diferente al que les fue planeado. Bondad y obediencia.

"Haruka Nanase, no has hecho mucho con tu vida. Y sé que esto te parece ridículo y que solo tienes siete años, pero es suficiente para mí. Pasas la mañana con los ancianos del arrecife. Les ayudas, ¿no? Un rey bondadoso es lo que se necesita.

Miré a Haru por unos minutos. Era cierto, ya había escuchado el rumor del pequeño tritón que iba al arrecife con los ancianos todos los días, pero... Bueno, a simple vista, Haruka no parecía ser de esa manera, pensé que sería un niñito mimado más. Mi primer error había sido el prejuicio.

—Sousuke Yamazaki, tú vives de arriba abajo todos los días, ¿no es así? Las personas son importantes para ti, les tienes apego. Día a día te paseas por la colonia de tritones y le llevas un poco de comida a aquellos que apenas pueden moverse, obedeces las leyes del océano, impuestas por el rey actual, has participado en varias peleas, logras detenerlas. Un rey obediente es lo que se necesita.

"Pero el rey solo obedecerá mis órdenes. Deben ser dignos de reinar y yo decidiré quién posee esa dignidad".

Mis atributos eran mejores que los de Haruka. Yo era mejor que él, estaba seguro de eso. El chico se la pasaba en el arrecife, yo sí ayudaba a los demás. Mi segundo error fue la soberbia.

—Para demostrar que seguirán mis órdenes y reinaran como yo ordene, deben eliminar la vida de sus padres.

Un par de armas extrañas aparecieron, flotando frente a mí y frente a Haruka. Él la empuñó y la observó atentamente. Yo miré a mi mamá.

Ella asintió, lo comprendía. Mi padre la abrazó y también sonrió. Ellos se sacrificarían para que yo cumpliera mi objetivo. El motivo por el que nací. Algo que depronto deseaba. Algo que ellos deseaban también.

Así que los asesiné. Clavé el arma en sus corazones con cuidado. Les arrebaté la vida sin quejarme, a pesar de que estaba doliéndome. Simplemente los maté. Me giré hacia aquél Ser, que asintió. Mi tercer error fue la avaricia.

Haru dejó el arma ahí, completamente limpia, y retrocedió.

— ¿No vas a obedecerme, Haruka Nanase?

—Es injusto. Si para ser rey debo matar personas inocentes, entonces nunca voy a ser rey.

Fue la respuesta acertada.

Ese día, Haruka Nanase fue nombrado sucesor al trono, y comenzó su entrenamiento. Cuando ascendió, a los dieciocho años, le fue otorgada la eternidad divina. La mano derecha del dios del océano.

La chispa en mi interior me ayudó a encontrar la eternidad maldita. Esa chispa no debía estar ahí, pero lo estuvo y se encendió en cuanto comprendí que había matado a mis padres por nada.

Haruka no lo impidió. Ese ser justo y noble que el dios alabó no impidió que cometiera ese crimen. Esa persona que juró preservar la paz y proteger a los inocentes observó con total serenidad cómo arrebataba la vida de las personas a quienes más amaba.

Desaparecí de su vida cuando cumplí los once. Mi alma se había llenado de odio. Él no volvió a saber nada de mí, a pesar de que yo sabía todo de él.

En el lugar más oscuro del océano, aprendí la magia negra. Cuando cumplí veinte años, logré revocar mi mortalidad. Viviría la eternidad detrás de la cabeza de Haruka Nanase, en busca de ponerle fin a su vida y llegar, así, hacia el dios causante de mi infortunio.

Centenares de años pasaron antes de que encontrara la respuesta a todo. El hechizo que me sacaría del océano. Mi plan era simple, pero estaba bien elaborado.

Vi a los humanos evolucionar, luchar por territorios, quitárse la vida los unos a otros. Los vi asesinar aquello que no entendían. El ciclo de la vida era algo preciado para todo ser vivo. Quizá, por ello, Haruka no podía demostrar que vivía eternamente. La calidad de vida de una sirena estaba en, aproximadamente, doscientos años humanos. Haru fingió su muerte hasta que no hubo necesidad. Hasta que fue aceptado por no envejecer...

En fin, yo viajé por todo el mundo, practicamente. Vi las civilizaciones crecer y me entrené en el "arte" de la magia maldita. Esa que corrompería mi alma hasta quebrarla.

Entonces lo conocí.

Su nombre era, en aquél entonces, Reiko. Había algo extraño en él. Su cabello rojo era diferente a cualquiera que había visto. Así que lo investigué.

Reiko murió a los dieciocho años. En ese momento, sentí un suave bamboleo en mi interior. Sé que Haruka lo sintió también, estoy seguro. Fue como si algo faltase. Pero no lo comprendí hasta diez años después, cuando volví a conocerlo. Ryuno. Y lo comprendí.

Reiko renació en Ryuno.

Ryuno falleció a los dieciocho años.

Ryuno renació en Rui.

Rui murió a los dieciocho años.

Rui renació en Ryuya.

Ryuya se quitó la vida a los dieciocho años.

Cuando Relia nació, yo lo tomé prestado. El regalo de los dioses que permitía que Haruka viviera. El regalo que permitía el equilibrio por lo que el dios del océano había hecho. Dar la inmortalidad a un ser creado en el mar se balancearía con la vida eterna de un humano. Nunca supe de los antecesores de Reiko, ni cuantas veces él había muerto… Pero sí comprendí lo que sucedía.

Reiko moriría por Haruka. Él estaba destinado a perecer cada vez que cumpliese dieciocho, creo que la razón es que a Haruka lo inmortalizaron a esa edad, sin embargo, con los dioses nunca se sabe. Era demasiado extraño, pero había reglas que no conocía.

El desierto de Arelia tomó su nombre gracias a mí. Encerré a Relia en ese lugar con el único fin de poseer y controlar lo único que me permitiría romper a Haruka en mil pedazos, pero él murió al cumplir tres años, algo que me tomó por sorpresa.

No liberé a Arelia, el desierto desconocido por el mundo exterior, el más cercano al reino de Haruka. Una civilización olvidada por toda la humanidad, que no estaba en ningún mapa, donde Reiko renacería hasta el día en que llevara mi plan a fin.

Aún si entendía el ciclo de vida de ese pelirrojo, no comprendo, ni siquiera hoy en día, qué sucedió.

El descendiente de Reiko se perdió. Aún si nadie podía abandonar Arelia gracias a mí, le perdí el rastro. Pasaron mil años antes de que hubiese otro pelirrojo en Arelia.

Pero... No era Reiko.

Se llamaba Shiori y era una sirvienta de la familia real. Tenía diecinueve años cuando la conocí y su alma... Sentí placer al encontrar un alma tan oscura como la mía. Shiori odiaba con toda su alma a Arelia y a sus reyes. Fue fácil hacerme con ella. Una cómplice jamás iba a irme mal.

Con Shiori en la tierra, regresé al océano para ganarme la confianza de Haru, quien no me reconoció.

Reiko apareció unos años después. Su nombre era Rin. El príncipe de Arelia, destinado al rey del océano. Pero éste Reiko... Rin... Tenía algo diferente. Pude distinguirlo, Rin era la última vida de Reiko, así que la inmortalidad de Haruka había sido saldada. Quizá el dios del océano había hecho algo. No lo sé y no voy a pensar mucho en ello, es lo que hay. Rin es el fin de la cadena del renacimiento humano, punto.

A partir de su nacimiento, todo estuvo planeado. Shiori acabó con la fuente primaria de alimento de Arelia y el sultán se vio obligado a ir al océano.

Rin, estúpido niño curioso...

Rin morirá por su propia estupidez. El lazo que lo une a Haruka es más fuerte de lo que todos creen. Hay una dependencia total y ahora es más fuerte que antes. Por eso Rin quería conocer el océano. Por eso Haruka no pudo evitar llevárselo. Haruka se sentenció a sí mismo cuando marcó a Rin.

Un año después del nacimiento del príncipe, Gou Matsuoka nació. Y también murió.

Logré que Shiori, la primogénita de los Matsuoka, retrocediera en edad. Y la intercambié. Asesiné a la pequeña e inocente hermanita de Rin y la reemplacé con su corrompida hermana mayor. Shiori fue renombrada y ella crecería para destruir. En este mundo, todo es posible.

Gou Matsuoka acabará con Arelia cuando yo acabe con Haruka. Ese es el destino que he impuesto.

Porque yo nací para ser rey.

* * *

 ** _Hola. Unas aclaraciones: Arelia es como el triángulo de las bermudas. Nada entra, nada sale. La razón de los ataques a Arelia (los rebeldes del norte, etcétera) se explicarán pronto. Cada acontecimiento, quizá, fue planeado por Sou con el único fin de terminar la existencia de Haruka._**


	9. Capítulo 7

N/A: Espero les guste.

Capítulo 7

* * *

Tiró de sus manos por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche. O día. Lo que fuese, no podía verlo. Los grilletes que apresaban sus muñecas se encajaron en su piel sangrante. Había estado durante mucho tiempo tirando, intentando salir de ahí. Incluso sus lágrimas y sus ruegos habían cesado. Cualquiera diría que tirar de sus cadenas se había vuelto mera costumbre.

Sus ojos habían sido vendados con trapos viejos y se había visto imposibilitado del habla en cuanto le metieron otros cuantos trapos a la boca. El silencio se veía perturbado únicamente con el leve tintineo de las cadenas. Y, ahora, el rechinido que soltó la puerta al ser abierta. Sin poder evitarlo, se cohibió, pegándose a la pared de madera.

Escuchó las mismas voces de siempre y, segundos después, lo jalaron de las cadenas, arrastrándolo hacia otro lugar que Rin, por supuesto, había aprendido a conocer. Se vio presionado contra lo que parecía ser una mesa, con la superficie hirviendo por el calor del desierto. Soltó un leve quejido ahogado por los trapos, que no tardaron en ser retirados. Entrecerró los ojos ante la luminosidad del sitio hasta que pudo enfocar los rostros frente a sí. La habitación estaba llena de antorchas y la luz del sol se colaba por el techo maltratado. Así que era de día, ¿eh?

Era prisionero de su propio pueblo. Los soldados de Arelia lo tenían cautivo en una zona que seguramente se alejaba de la ciudadela. Rin creía que podría ser uno de los pueblecillos del sur, los cercanos a la costa. Jamás lo llevarían a la ciudadela, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿ya nos dirás la verdad? —cuestionó uno. Rin lo había identificado como el líder. El general, lo que fuese. Tenía una insignia de un color distinto y portaba una sonrisa arrogante. El maldito lo disfrutaba, Rin lo sabía.

—No he mentido —repitió por enésima vez desde su captura. Un suspiro cansado se escuchó, junto con un murmullo que no alcanzó a distinguir. Sintió cómo comenzaban a girarlo y abrió los ojos ampliamente, comenzando a forcejear—. No, no, de verdad... yo no estoy mintiendo, por favor...

No sabría describir lo que sintió cuando el primer latigazo dio contra su espalda. El cuero caliente, su piel sensible por los golpes de días anteriores... Indescriptiblemente doloroso. Sus alaridos no servían de nada y se agotaban golpe tras golpe. Su garganta se secaba y su cabeza dolía por el llanto, pero él seguía insistiendo: Era Rin Matsuoka, heredero de Toraichi, antiguo sultán de Arelia.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó el "líder"— Quítenlo de ahí arriba y acérquenlo al pozo.

—Pero, general, ¿por qué simplemente no lo matamos? —Rin quiso asentir, sí, sí, ¿por qué no lo mataban de una vez?

— ¡Es un prisionero de guerra! No podemos matarlo hasta saber todo acerca de los ataques. ¿Es que no has escuchado a su alteza? ¡No voy a discutir estrategias de guerra contigo! Largo de aquí.

Rin vio con cierta angustia cómo un joven de cabellos anaranjados se retiraba. Se mordió el labio hasta sentir el gusto metálico de la sangre. Entonces lo arrastraron hasta lo que ellos llamaban "el pozo".

Nunca habían llevado a Rin a ese lugar, pero definitivamente le asustaba todo lo que viniese después de los latigazos. Tragó grueso cuando lo arrodillaron frente a un balde lleno de agua. Le preocupó no ver el fondo. Le preocupó que no fuese el agua traslúcida a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—Dime de dónde vienes —exigió el mismo tipo de antes. Rin alzó la mirada a uno de los soldados que lo sostenía, quien prefirió mirar a otra parte en ese momento.

—V-vengo... l-la ciudadela... —respondió. Pronto sintió la superficie del agua con la punta de la nariz. Intentó retroceder, pero un par de manos se lo impedían.

—La ciudadela no está en esa dirección. De dónde vienes.

—El mar... Yo... estaba en el mar... —se apuró a decir. Entonces lo dejaron retroceder.

— ¿Un naufragio, quizá? Cuál es tu nombre —el general lo tomó de los cabellos, obligándolo a mirarle—. Quiero la jodida verdad, niño.

—R-Rin Matsuoka.

—Jodido imbécil —Esta vez, no hubo aviso alguno. Se vio sumergido en el agua de un momento a otro. Intentó retroceder, pero no podía. Pataleó, manoteó, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance.

Se aferró a las orillas del balde y siguió forcejeando, hasta que de su boca dejaron de salir burbujas de aire. Se debilitó poco a poco, ya no podía más. Comenzó a sacudirse, estaba ahogándose. Tantos años en la profundidad del mar y él iba y se ahogaba en un puto balde de agua. Entonces, cuando sintió toda fuerza abandonarle, lo sacaron del agua.

Respiró bocanadas de aire y tosió agua. La garganta le ardía, todo le ardía. La tos duró algunos minutos hasta que pudo tranquilizar su respiración, entonces sintió los dedos del general entrelazarse en sus cabellos para alzarlo nuevamente.

—Nombre.

—Y-ya l-lo di-dije...

El proceso se repitió hasta que el general, harto de lo mismo, lo arrojó al piso con una patada. Rin no se movió, se quedó sumamente quieto, esperando los golpes, pero estos no llegaban. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, espantándose al instante.

Un soldado estaba inclinado sobre él. Lo inmovilizaron de inmediato, mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a hiperventilar. Sintió un ardor punzante y gritó. Su garganta dolía, por el agua tragada rudamente, por sus gritos. El soldado dibujó una línea sobre su piel con una daga, corta, pero interminablemente dolorosa.

— ¿Por qué no entiendes? —susurró el hombre. Rin no supo que el tono utilizado reflejaba lástima pura— Es cuestión de que digas tu nombre. Danos información y la tortura va a parar —encajó la hoja de la daga un poco más—. Tú estás haciéndote esto —le arrancó los raídos pantalones de un jalón y acarició uno de sus muslos con el filo del arma.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron. El soldado que había pedido que lo matasen entró con gesto firme, seguido por un hombre que le era bastante parecido, pero más alto y más fuerte. Una chica con finas ropas arrugó la nariz cuando entró a la habitación, echándole una miradita a todo el lugar. Su mirada se aseveró cuando cayó en el prisionero. Lo evaluó de pies a cabeza, pero de inmediato volvió a sus pies. La sorpresa cruzó por su gesto y, con un movimiento de muñeca, el soldado grandote que la acompañaba alzó a Rin en brazos.

— ¡Quítenle los grilletes ahora mismo, imbéciles! —gritó la chica, Rin podía jurar que la conocía. La cara pálida del general le indicó a Rin que ella era máxima autoridad. La miró por unos instantes, cabello largo, rojo, recogido en una coleta. Ojos de un bonito bermellón. Casi iguales a los suyos.

—Pero, alteza... Es prisionero. Lo encontramos vagando cerca de las costas.

—Eso —la muchacha señaló su piel. Rin casi sonrió. Sí, sí, su pie. Tenía una bonita tobillera de oro que, joder, solo los dioses sabían por qué no se le había salido en tantos viajes en el océano. Aunque en este último se debiera a que ya no había forma de sacarla— es joyería real. El rubí incrustado es la gema asignada al hijo del sultán, Rin Matsuoka. Como sabrán, si es que sus atrofiados cerebros les permiten retener información, las tobilleras no pueden ser hurtadas ni usadas, a menos de que corten su pie.

Los ojos del general se dirigieron rápidamente al pie de Rin, incrédulo. Sí había visto la tobillera, pero nunca... No pensó en el significado. Las tobilleras las usaban los nobles, pero había tantos robos que pensó...

Rin apenas respiraba. Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia en medio del dolor en todo su cuerpo. Dejó caer la cabeza y el soldado que lo llevaba en brazos lo apretó un poco. La chica movió la mano de nuevo y alguien cubrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo con una manta. El hombre salió de la habitación con rapidez para llevar a Rin hacia la enfermería, donde sería dignamente tratado. La sultana sonrió de lado, entonces otro hombre entró a ese maltrecho cuarto. Una sonrisa de arrogancia y unos ojos verde azulado innegablemente llenos de odio.

—Comandante Sousuke —murmuró la chica con tono meloso. El aludido sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gou. Alteza —respondió, en cambio. Ella pareció complacida al escuchar su nombre—. Espero sus órdenes.

—Hm... Bueno, claramente esto es traición al palacio. A nuestro gobierno, nuestro reinado. Crimen mayor —se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal al joven soldado que había intentado matar a Rin—. Momotarou, gracias por avisarnos. Te perdonaré la vida. Comandante, el cuartel general del este debe pagar por sus crímenes. Proceda.

—Con gusto.

La cabeza del general fue la primera en caer en aquella habitación.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

Las heridas de Rin fueron tratadas y en su mayoría curadas. Las cicatrices adornaban su espalda cuando llegó a la ciudadela de Arelia, donde su pueblo lo recibió con goce y alegría. La nostalgia le invadió el pecho, el dolor, la tristeza, la ira, el anhelo. Subió al trono un par de meses después, con el conocimiento que pudieron inculcarle para entonces.

Rin era un retraído. Se la pasaba encerrado y prefería reuniones con pocas personas. Su piel era hipersensible. No podía salir al sol sin estar cubierto. El contacto directo con los rayos solares le irritaban, enrojecían la zona expuesta y las ronchas lo adornaban. Sousuke le conseguía ropa especial para que Rin pudiese salir del palacio.

Pero el pelirrojo no abandonó su apatía hasta que, meses después, una guerra se desató a las orillas de Arelia. Mandó a un pequeño ejército a controlar la situación, pero la situación los sobrepasaba. Entonces, Sousuke hizo su primer movimiento.

Le dio a Rin una razón para luchar.

Un cálido beso en la oscuridad de la noche y la promesa de que Arelia sobreviviría a la escasez, a la guerra, a un sultán inexperto. Le dio esperanza y se marchó a la guerra.

Rin dirigió a su pueblo con nueva actitud, les contó su pasado, habló con los representantes de cada ciudad contenida por el desierto, con cada jefe de área que mantenían a Arelia viva, existente. Y, entonces, alguien lo propuso.

Y Rin aceptó.

Haruka fue atraído por los soldados de Arelia de una forma patética. Un frasco lleno de sangre del sultán y las prendas raídas que llevaba al abandonar las profundidades del mar fueron desparramadas en el océano y Haruka, desolado, nadó hacia la costa. Sousuke se lo había dicho en una ocasión, la sangre de la pareja de un tritón o una sirena desataría un dolor intenso en la contraparte, lo guiaría a donde la sangre había sido derramada.

Era su lazo lo que mataría a ambos.

|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|w|

Rin estaba pensando en eso mientras los camellos lo regresaban a la costa, con Haruka removiéndose en su pecera de forma impaciente, mirándolo con preocupación y murmurando cosas cada tanto. Guerra, guerra, guerra. Peces, peces, peces. Muerte, muerte, muerte.

Estampó la mano contra el cristal y le dirigió una mirada irritada.

—Cállate, Haru. Si habrá guerra, así será, si los peces van a matarnos o a darnos coletazos mágicos, lo harán, si hay muertes, las habrá. Deja de estar gritándome, porque no voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Alteza —interrumpió Seijuuro Mikoshiba, su guardia real—. Hemos llegado, pero...

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestionó el sultán. El soldado apretó ligeramente los labios, buscando la manera de explicarse. Entonces, Rin alzó la mirada.

Miles de cabezas se asomaban en el agua, expectantes, con lanzas alzadas. Y Rin comprendió. Miró a Haru por algunos segundos, pero este no hacía más que mirar hacia el frente. Sus ojos parecían dos rendijas, sus escamas brillaban.

Todo sucedió en un santiamén. Una ola golpeó la costa con fuerza, pero el agua no se detuvo hasta llegar hasta los pies del pelirrojo. La pecera estalló y Haruka cayó al piso, siendo acogido por el agua y dirigido al océano de inmediato.

El corazón palpitaba en los oídos de Rin. No, no podía ser. Si Haruka gobernaba el mar de _esa_ manera, entonces...

Guio la mano hacia la trompeta de retirada que colgaba de su cinturón, pero no alcanzó a sacarla cuando sucedió. Un grito de guerra se extendió, rompiendo el expectante silencio. Entonces, la guerra estalló.

Mikoshiba cargó a Rin de inmediato y lo colocó a salvo, lejos del alcance de cualquier lanza mal arrojada. Lejos del mar que reclamaba la vida de sus soldados, lejos de la mirada hiriente que Haruka poseía.

Veía con terror los cuerpos cayendo sobre la arena, o flotando inertes en la superficie del océano. Tritones y humanos perdían la vida en aquella causa egoísta, porque Rin sabía que solo hacía falta pedir y Haruka salvaría a su reino, lo alimentaría porque su lazo le obligaba a someterse a su pareja, porque la felicidad de Rin era primordial. Pero el pelirrojo no lo había comprendido. El pueblo había exigido venganza y él se había cegado. Y ahora...

— ¡Haru! —gritó de pronto. Mikoshiba intentó detenerlo, pero Rin corrió hasta la costa, esquivando cuerpos y evitando lanzas.

Pero Haru lo ignoró y siguió luchando, tragándose a los hombres de su amado, arrastrándolos a las profundidades del mar para ahogarlos, como a todos los hombres que invadían su hogar.

De pronto, un grito los hizo detenerse. Un alarido desgarrador que, de inmediato, fue secundado.

Cuando el primer grito culminó, los gritos de Haruka no tardaron en convertirse en desgarradores sollozos. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba de dolor y sentía su alma partirse en pedazos, buscó con la mirada al causante de ello y lo encontró, ahí, parado junto a las rocas, sostenido por fuertes brazos, pertenecientes a Sousuke Yamazaki. Con una sonrisa cínica, Sousuke soltó el cuerpo inerte de Rin, que cayó sin gracia y causó un chapoteo en el agua de la costa.

Entonces, el mar se tiñó de rojo.

Los tritones retrocedieron, asustados, cuando el rojo los rodeó. Los soldados de Arelia se alzaron al grito de traición. Haruka nadó con desespero hacia Rin y lo cogió entre sus brazos, abrazándolo. Entonces alzó la mirada, y no pudo odiar a Sousuke.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del hombre, en su mano goteaba la sangre de Rin y descansaba la daga con la cual le quitó la vida. Su mirada vacía, su mirada que a veces se llenaba de odio, no reflejó más que puro dolor.

Y lo supo.

Haruka, por segunda vez, no había impedido que quitara la vida a la persona a quien amaba. Y la historia se repetía.

Rin murió a los dieciocho años, como todos lo que le precedieron.


End file.
